A.M: After Marriage
by Wodenschild
Summary: Ranma married Akane and all is well right? Not with their kids...
1. Marriage is hard, kids are worse.

Disclaimer: If you think I own them then I've got a bridge in Brooklyn to sell you.

Ranma ½ A.M.: After Marriage 

Chapter 1: It begins again…

Ranma stared at the letters in his hands and swallowed hard. He'd hoped that the pact would have been forgotten; of course that kind of luck never had been his. He wandered around the house stepping over the books and stuff Yui and the other kids had left lying in the hallway. He found his wife in the kitchen and winced involuntarily. 

Noticing the flinch Akane Saotome sighed. "I'm not cooking Ranma so get that look off your face." Akane said crossly. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed the letters hanging from his hand. "Ranma, what's that?"

"Cologne is dead, she died last week. You know what that means don't you?" Ranma said. Akane dropped the apple she was holding as her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes distressed. Ranma walked over and they held each other tightly.

"Where are the kids?" Akane asked her voice muffled against his chest.

"Taki and Kari are practicing in the dojo, Yui and Kia are visiting Kasumi." Ranma said resting his forehead on hers. "I also got a letter from Ryoga, they're moving back. I guess this is as good a time as any to tell them."

"Don't worry Ranma, everything will work out. It's not like they will hate us."

"Have you forgiven your father yet? 'Cause I haven't forgiven Pop."

Akane held Ranma tighter. "It'll be alright, we won't be like them." Ranma sighed, I don't think it will matter he thought. Slowly they walked toward the dojo.

Inside the dojo the two people sparring were equally matched. They looked like mirror images, expect one was obviously female. Both wore identical outfits that resembled their father's favorite and their black hair was done in the familiar ponytail. They hit blow for blow, block for block. Pausing in the doorway Ranma watched them for a minute. "They're definitely your children Ranma." Akane said smiling.

"Come on you tomboy, you hit like a girl." The young man taunted. The girl's eyes blazed and a mallet appeared and she knocked him into the wall.

"And she's definitely your daughter." Ranma returned. "I still don't know how you two do that."

The boy got up rubbing his head. "Ow, Kari what was that for?"

"You insulted my technique." Kari returned turning she saw her parents, guiltily she put away the mallet. "Hi Daddy, Mom, um we were just sparring."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Yes I see that. Kari, Taki, we need to speak with you about something important." Akane slipped her hand in his.

"What is it Dad?" Taki asked coming to stand next to his sister.

Ranma sighed. "I hoped to never have to do this to my own children, but…"

"Just tell them Ranma, it'll be alright." Akane said.

"Your both engaged."

"Baka!" Akane said cuffing the side of his head. "Not like that!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Taki asked confused. Akane motioned for them to sit and when they were all comfortable she answered.

"You two know how your father and I met right?" Akane began.

"Sure, Grandpop had Dad slung over his shoulder after getting him cursed." Kari answered.

"Well, we didn't know it at the time, but your father had been engaged to two other girls. Your grandfather made a promise to Ukyo and then broke it. Ranma beat Shampoo in battle and by her laws that made him her husband."

"You've told us all this before Mom, so what?" Taki said.

"Your father loved me, and therefore couldn't marry either of them, but because of your grandfather's promise couldn't let Ukyo go without sacrificing his honor. As you know honor is very important to your father, so the three of us, Nabiki, your father and I, came up with an alternative. We promised our firstborn son to her first daughter, that would be you Taki."

Taki looked stunned as his mother continued. "Now you remember your Granny Cologne?" At both kids nods she went on. "I'm sorry to tell you she passed on. She was Shampoo's Great-grandmother, and a very fine woman. Well after our wedding, she saw that she could not take Ranma away from me by force, and truthfully didn't want to. She officially adopted me into the amazon tribe under the condition that any and all daughters we had would be amazons and married to one of her children. That means you Kari."

Kari looked back and forth from one parent to the next. "Whoa! I'm supposed to marry some amazon guy I've ever met? Just because Dad beat some chick? No way, no how!"

"Kari, sweetheart, we had no choice." Akane said pleading with her daughter to understand.

"No choice? Yeah right, this was just easier! Well I ain't doing it, and you can tell those amazons to stuff it." Kari shouted.

"Kari! Don't yell at your mother like that! You weren't there, so don't tell us what was easier." Ranma said firmly.

"I hate you!" Kari screamed tears forming in her eyes and ran out of the dojo.

"Kari…" Ranma said and moved to follow her but was stopped by Akane.

"Don't. I don't think she'll want to see either one of us now. She didn't mean that. She was just upset."

"Hurts just the same." Ranma said head downcast. He looked at his oldest son. "You gonna to storm off too?"

"Nah, I just gotta think about this for a while. What's her name anyway?"

"Mika. Mika Habiki." Akane answered.

"Uncle Ryoga's kid? Well she's be a great sparring partner if she's anything like him, not many around here are except family." Taki said absently. "I better go find Kari, she could cause some damage right now, mind as well be to my head. Don't worry Dad she'll forgive you."

"Thanks Taki." Ranma said smiling briefly at his son.

After racing over the rooftops, Kari came to a conclusion. She had to talk to Tacchi. She dropped into the street and made her way to the Kuno Mansion. Jumping the fence she dodged the obstacles and came to the front door. Her aunt answered her knock.

"You know darling, it would be easier just to announce your self at the gate." Nabiki Tendo Kuno said wryly.

"But not near as much fun. Is Tacchi home?" Kari asked.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "That's to the point. 500 yen."

Kari rolled her eyes and sighed. "Aunt Nabiki."

"Okay since it's you, he should be home in another couple of minutes. Come on in and tell Auntie all about it."

"1000 yen." Kari said deadpanned. Nabiki laughed as she lead her to the living room.

When Tacchi got home from his business meeting he found his cousin pacing in the living room and his mother watching with an amused expression. "Hey Kari what's up?"

"She needs to talk, Tacchi. I'll distract your father for an hour, you can both owe me." Nabiki said winking. "Oh Tatchi-baby."

Tacchi shook his head. "It always creeps me out when she does that. So what's wrong?"

"Oh Tacchi it's horrible! Mommy and Daddy engaged me to some amazon nutball!" Kari said.

"Aw, man did Cologne die? She was such a cool lady." Tacchi said sorrowfully. "She was going to teach me some martial arts business techniques."

Kari stopped pacing and stared at him. "You knew?"

"Kari, I have Nabiki Tendo for a mother, nothing every gets by her, especially involving her family." Tacchi said smiling.

Kari growled and launched herself at him. "TACCHI!"

Tacchi proceeded to dodge his cousin's attacks. "Kari, come on, cut this out. Let's talk about this. You know I can take you down if I really want."

"You knew and you didn't tell us! I'm gonna beat you bloody!" Kari cried.

Tacchi sighed as he dodged another blow to the head and got a punch in the stomach. "Hey that hurt! Look if you want to do this at least let's go outside, do you know how much Mom charges for blood?"

"Fine! Outside and explain yourself." Kari said backing off.

Tacchi shook his head and led her out to the pond in the backyard. "I take it that your parents never told you what happened before they were married."

"Sure they told us stories but never, oh by the way I engaged you to their kid to save my hide." Kari said mutinously.

"It's funny you know I always wanted to live in the dojo, have Ranma and Akane for parents. Mom's great and all but sometimes it's like I don't exist, and Dad's well Dad." Tacchi said wistfully.

Kari snorted."It's not as great as you think, someone's always busting in and threatening to kill Dad. Or kidnap Mom, yeah that's a big one too." Kari stated. "It's annoying. I mean how many people spend their sixth birthday watching their Dad pound the daylights out of some guy in a tiger skin?"

"You've been kidnapped a couple times too, if I remember correctly." Tacchi said with a smile.

"Hey it was only twice, if you don't count family." Kari said defensively. "Anyway that never happens anymore, not since everyone learned that Dad's been training us. Besides you were kidnapped once too remember."

"My was purely mercenary. Yours were revenge. And Dad's really sorry about kidnapping you." Tacchi said sheepishly.

"Sure he is. Just like Aunt Kodachi. And Happosai." Kari said rolling her eyes. "Not to mention, Grandpop and Grandma, and Cologne. Jeez, just because I'm a girl why do I always get targeted?"

"Taki and Yui have been kidnapped too." Tacchi pointed out Kari glared. "Say why has Kia never been attacked?"

"He's like Aunt Kasumi, everyone loves him. Anyway, by the time Kia came around the kidnapper would have at least five pissed off martial artists after him, no one wants that." Kari said wryly. She paused. "I said some really bad things to Dad and Mom."

"Yeah you did." A voice said above them. Taki dropped down from the tree and stood next to them. "You didn't kill anyone did you?"

"Of course not. You are so annoying Narutaki!" Kari said. "I'm having a conversation with Tacchi."

"I can see that, hey Tacchi. Sorry about this, I know you have Kendo practice now."

"No problem, Mom's taking care of it. Look why don't you ask Mom about what really went down back then, it'll be on me. She owns me a favor."

"Won't change my mind." Kari said mutinously.

"Just listen ok? How about you Taki, does this upset you too?"

"Not really, I mean it worked out for Mom and Dad right? Besides, if we really hate each other, Dad will put a stop to it. He always puts our feelings first." Taki said pointedly. "After all Dad has done for us, I think it's the least I can do."

Kari looked down at the ground shamefully. "Not like we asked him to. sigh I guess it wouldn't hurt just to meet the guy. But I'm not marrying some pansy."

Tacchi smiled. "Good then you'll listen to Mom. I should go rescue Dad before all his money's in Mom's name again. It took a week to fix it last time." Tacchi said as he moved toward the house. 

"I knew there was a grown-up in there somewhere." Taki said teasingly. Kari punched him. "Ow. That hurt you know."

Kari smiled. "Good, it was supposed to. Look here comes Aunt Nabiki."

"Hey kids, Tacchi said you want some info." Nabiki said smirking.

"Well, since we're now engaged to two perfect strangers, we'd like to know about their families, and why Mom and Dad did this." Taki said.

"Yes I heard Cologne died, so they never told you about the deals huh? Well darlings, you come to the right place, sit back and let me tell you about how your Mom and Dad got together, thanks to me." Nabiki said leading the twins back to the living room.

"Well sweeties it was like this, everyone knew your Mom and Dad were crazy about each other, well except for a few crazed martial artists, but because they're incredibly stubborn and our fathers are complete idiots, they would never show it. I found it all highly amusing, not to mention profitable. But there comes a time when it ceases to be funny, and just gets annoying, and expensive. Luckily by that time the two of them had a chance to talk alone without parental interference." Nabiki smiled secretively. "So when I sat them down after my freshman year of college and told them they had to shape up or I was calling in debts, they were willing to listen. Your father surprising had thought a lot about this and couldn't see a way out of his problems with Ukyo or Shampoo. Your Dad is sometimes too nice, a bit of a wimp when it comes to feelings and a stickler when it comes to his honor. The other thing is he truly liked them, not the way they wanted him to, but liked them none the less. After much thought I examined the wording of Ukyo's 'promise' with your grandfather. It just said that she would become part of the family in exchange for the dowry of the cart. Ranma was already engaged and he's an only child the only logical solution was to engage their children, and the son to her daughter would allow her to regain some of her pride. We approached Ukyo a couple of days before the wedding and she broke down, destroyed her restaurant, attacked us, but after chasing Ranma around for a while she wore herself down and was somewhat ready to listen to us. I made your parents leave and showed her our proposal and left her to consider it. She disappeared a couple of weeks after the wedding and left a note addressed to Akane saying that she accepted and would be in touch with her. It really hurt your Dad to be left out of it like that; she was his best friend." She paused to sip some wine.

"Now Shampoo had been visiting China when the wedding happened, and with a little help from me didn't hear about it till she got back. She was devastated and because of Amazon law felt she couldn't return home, she ran off to America where Mousse had gone. He had left about a year earlier, feeling that he was getting to old for the constant battles here. I believe he had a magic act and was quite successful. Cologne always had a soft spot for Ranma, and she had known for quite a while that he would never marry Shampoo, she told me that she never sent word to Shampoo because she wanted her to have a clean break. Cologne approached us after they returned from their honeymoon, she knew of our agreement with Ukyo and would like to make something similar. She said that Akane had potential and she wanted that in the tribe as well as Ranma. She offered Akane a ritual adoption where she would become part of the Amazons and as head of the Amazons Cologne would allow the transfer of Shampoo's claim to Akane. In essence Okaying their marriage. The only catch is that any and all daughters would belong to the tribe and must marry an already existing member of Cologne's line. This is more than any of us could have expected. The contract was signed and would be active in the event of her death." Nabiki paused, and sipped some wine. "Now does that clear everything up? Any questions?"

The twins were silent as they considered what their aunt told them. Taki put his arm around his sister. "I think that'll cover it. Thanks Aunt Nabiki." Taki said as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "We should get home, Kia's cooking dinner tonight."

"Well go on then, I'm sure your Mom's worried. Tell them I said hi, and that the quarterly accounts for the dojo are due." Nabiki said sipping her wine again. 

"Yes Aunt Nabiki." Kari said smiling. "Thank you." The two made their way across the rooftops home.

"Well I have a feeling that if Ukyo and Shampoo are coming back to town things are going to get interesting." Nabiki said to the empty room. "And profitable, hmm…"

Back at the Tendo dojo the prodigal daughter had returned. Hanging her head she shuffled into the kitchen. Taki had chosen to take the high rode through his window. "I'm home!" Kari called, biting her lip. Her younger brothers came running to greet her.

"Hey Kari, where'd ya go? We were suppose to spar today." Yui said pouting.

"Is everything alright Kari? Mommy seemed a bit sad, and Daddy's been in the dojo since we got home. Oh, Aunt Kasumi says 'hi'." Kia said picking up a pairing knife off the table. "You should talk to him, dinner's not for another hour."

Kari knelt down and gave her nine-year-old brother a hug. "Thanks Kia that's good advice. I'm sorry I missed our sparring session Yui, I'll make it up to you later I promise. I have to talk to Dad first." Kari said turning to her other brother.

"Okay." Yui said shrugging as he went to help his brother fix dinner.

"Do you boys need any help? Oh Kari you're back." Akane said stepping into the kitchen she stared at her only daughter nervously. Kari rushed across the room and hugged her mother. 

"I'm sorry Mommy, I was being selfish I know." Kari whispered against her mother's shoulder. Akane closed her eyes and held onto her daughter. 'My poor baby…' she thought.

"I understand, you have my temper after all. But your father was very hurt, you're his baby girl, he would protect you from this if he could. If you really don't like him or if there's someone else, we'll deal with it, ok?" Akane said pulling her daughter back to stare into her eyes.

"I love you." Kari said wiping her eyes. She sighed, "I guess I should talk to Daddy."

"Be brave." Akane said mock-seriously. Kari rolled her eyes at her. Turning to the two wide-eyed boys Akane said, "Let's see there's just enough time for me to bake some cookies before dinner…"

"MOMMM!" Both boys cried. Akane glared at her children, "Fiends."

Kari paused outside the dojo; she didn't quite know what do. Looking inside she saw her father pounding the heck out of his practice dummy. He only did that when he was really upset.

"Daddy? Can we talk?"

Ranma swiveled around and stared at his daughter. "Sure I guess, have a seat."

"I'm sorry I ran out of here, and that I yelled at you and Mom." Kari said examining her feet. "I already apologized to Mom too."

Ranma sighed, he could never stay mad at his little girl. "Thank you for that. I'm sorry we never told you about our arrangements earlier. It's just that we didn't want you growing up resenting us, or feeling different from your friends."

Kari stared at her father. "Um Dad? Reality-check, we are different from our friends. Our father is an aquatransexual, we're highly advanced martial artists for our age, our family is insane, shall I go on?"

"Well when you put it that way, it does sound kinda bad…" Ranma said rubbing the back of his neck. "You guys don't hate all this too much do you?"

"Nah, not really, it's weird but I'm used to it, its familiar even normal. I always expect to be kidnapped or attacked or both. It just comes with being a Saotome I guess." Kari shrugged. "It's certainly better then living with Aunt Nabiki or Aunt Kasumi." Kari shuddered at the thought.

"Listen, Kari, if you really don't like the guy, or if something else comes up, I want you to tell me."

Kari smiled. "Mom already gave me the speech. I can't promise to be good, but I'll give it a try."

Ranma swung an arm around his daughter, "That's my girl. Now I noticed your guard was a little weak this morning we should work on that."

"But Da-a-ad…" Kari whined.

"No buts, now why don't you change and we'll work until dinner."

"Hai, sensei." Kari said bowing. "I'll be right back Dad." Ranma watched her race toward the house; absently he rubbed at his heart where an ache had developed. "He better be worthy of her." He growled to himself.


	2. Here come the Amazons!

Chapter 2: Here come the Amazons!  
  
The girl studied the map intently, her long dark purple hair was done up in ponytails. She glanced around the street and frowned. Sighing she shifted her backpack and went left toward the Tendo dojo. Inside the twins were having their morning sparring session supervised by their father. It had been a week since they learned they were to be engaged. Breaking the three made their way toward the house for breakfast.  
  
"Ranma, kids, breakfast!" Akane called from the kitchen. Then she shut her eyes as the rumbling began, several 'whooshes' later she opened them and placed breakfast before her family. "You know some people actually walk to breakfast." Five pairs of eyes stared back at her blankly. "Never mind. Let's eat."  
  
"So what's up with you guys today?" Ranma asked between mouthfuls.  
  
Yui and Taki stopped their fight over a roll long enough to answer. "Grandma wants us to visit, something about testing our 'manliness.'" Taki said ripping the roll away from his brother.  
  
Yui rolled his eyes, "Yeah and Grandpop said something about training."  
  
Ranma's eyes hardened. "Oh he did, did he? Maybe I'll just come along."  
  
"Don't worry Dad, we know we're not suppose to listen to a thing the panda tells us." Kia said lightly grabbing some food. "Besides Grandma always gives him a sword lesson when he tries." Ranma laughed.  
  
"Just don't stay to long, you know your Grandfather wants to take you to the hot springs tonight and you four have chores to finish." Akane said slapping her oldest son's hand as he reached for Kia's food.  
  
"Sure Mom, no problem." Taki said rubbing his hand. The three boys got up to leave, "Coming Kari?"  
  
"No, I have something else to do today, tell them I said hi."  
  
"'Kay. Bye, dad, bye mom." The stomping soon faded as the boys left. Kari excused herself and went to her room as Akane begun to clean up. Ranma went to the dojo to prepare for his classes.  
  
"Ex-cuse me, is the Tendo dojo?" A voice said very carefully pronouncing each word.  
  
Akane turned, "Yes, can I help you?" She said to the young girl behind her.  
  
"I looking for girl. Daughter of Ranma. I amazon." The girl said frowning as she spoke. "Mei-Lin."  
  
"Oh my. Come in please, are you alone?" Akane said leading the girl to the living room.  
  
"Hai." Mei-Lin said nervously. "Mother come later, Father busy right now."  
  
Akane bit her lip as a feeling of deja vu swept over her. "Are you here because of an engagement?"  
  
Mei-Lin looked relieved. "Hai."  
  
"Oh dear." Akane said. "RANMA! KARI! GET IN HERE NOW!" Mei-Lin stared at the woman startled. Then she heard the pounding footsteps and two more strangers came into the room. At first glance she couldn't tell them apart, then she noticed the curves on one.  
  
"Ayah! You is girl, I fight." Mei-Lin said standing up. "See if worthy."  
  
"Whoa hold it! Would someone mind explaining this to me?" Ranma said. "Who are you and what do you want with my daughter?"  
  
"I amazon, Mei-Lin. I come to get girl." Mei-Lin explained, or at least she felt she did.  
  
"Dad, I thought you said I had to marry a guy! This is not a guy!" Kari said glaring at her father. Ranma thought about it then grabbed a nearby kettle and poured onto the unsuspecting girl. All it did was leave a very upset, very wet amazon girl.  
  
"What do that for?" Mei-Lin seethed. Then she proceeded to curse him out in Mandarin, but since none of them speak it, we won't go into it.  
  
Mother and daughter turned to him as well and hit him simultaneously. "Baka!" both said. "Sorry, I thought she might be cursed, she is from China after all." Ranma said holding out his hands.  
  
Mei-Lin looked insulted. "I not cursed. Not stupid, know not go near springs. Now I fight girl."  
  
"Look the name's Kari, and I don't care what your law or agreement says, I ain't marrying a girl, no matter what." Kari said defiantly.  
  
Mei-Lin's mouth dropped open and she cursed some more in Mandarin. "I not pervert, no want marry girl. I want see if good enough for brother." Mei-Lin flung her wet hair out of her eyes and glared at the three people. "No see why mother think so special, Japanese is stupid. Brother right to run."  
  
"Oh, well that's different. Wait, what do you mean he ran off? What kind of wimp is he, can't even face his own fiancee." Kari muttered scowling.  
  
"You take back. Brother no wimp." Mei-Lin said as she stalked up to the older girl. Sparks flew between them and Ranma grabbed Kari's arm. Akane sighed and gently led Mei-Lin out of the living room.  
  
"I apologize for my family, would you like to clean up? I know it's a long trip from China." Akane through clenched teeth sparing glares for her family. "Ranma why don't you call your mother and have her send the kids home, and please don't throw any more water on our guests."  
  
"Yes dear." Ranma said gulping. Kari came up beside him. "Whipped, Dad real whipped." Ranma gave his daughter a sidewise glance. "Brat."  
  
Akane ushered Mei-Lin into the bath and helped her change. "I really am sorry about this, dear. You must be nervous being in a foreign country by yourself. And at such a young age."  
  
"Am 13." Mei-Lin said proudly. "Came with mother, but got separated at airport. She give me instructions." Mei-Lin showed Akane the paper.  
  
"Have you studied Japanese very long?" Akane said as she handed shampoo and soap to her.  
  
"No, Father teach brother, but I no want to learn. When brother run off, I had to come for family. Got quick lessons." Mei-Lin said grinning. "Mother teach on way over, but Father say she no good at languages. He say this quietly."  
  
Akane laughed. "From what I can remember of Amazons I can see why. Don't worry, we'll look after you until your mother shows up. When you're finished, you can meet the rest of the family."  
  
Mei-Lin stared after her then got down to cleaning herself off. "Strange people these Japanese."  
  
Mei-Lin and Kari had gotten off to a bad start, what with Kari insulting Mei-Lin's brother. The next couple of days did not improve on that. Mei-Lin was polite to the boys and respectful of the elder Saotomes but she was obviously unhappy. With the shortage of rooms, Kari had been forced to share her room with their guest.  
  
"Keep stuff on your side, stupid girl." Mei-Lin said tossing a shirt at Kari.  
  
"Hey, it's my room!" Kari said pulling the shirt off her head. "And I'm trying to study here. You might be able to duck school but I can't."  
  
"No like you." Mei-Lin said glaring.  
  
"Feelings mutual kid."  
  
"Not kid, am 13." Mei-Lin said. "Great-Great-Grandmother Cologne teach me for many years."  
  
"You're still a kid, kid." Kari said glaring. "And your Grandmother taught me a thing or two as well."  
  
"I challenge." Mei-Lin said chin high.  
  
"Fine!" The two stalked toward the dojo intent on settling this. They passed Akane who was scolding Yui, while Kia cleaned the stairs. They passed the Koi pond where Ranma was teaching some mid-air combat to Taki.  
  
"Um dad, they look serious." Taki said.  
  
Ranma spared a glance, "They'll be fine once they fight it out, they'll respect each other more. Now come at me."  
  
Not long afterward the sounds of serious fighting echoed from the Dojo. After several screams and battle cries Akane came out of the house. Looking around she spotted Ranma near the Koi pond wringing out her shirt.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were in the dojo." Akane said frowning. "Taki and Kari aren't fighting again are they?"  
  
"No, Taki left after knocking me into the pond, said he had practice at school." Ranma said. "Kari's having it out with Mei-Lin."  
  
"Ranma how could you? She's our guest." Akane said. "I'll put a stop to this."  
  
"Go ahead, they sound about done anyway." Ranma said shrugging. Akane gave a glare that promised retribution. Stomping she made her way into the dojo expecting blood and chaos, instead what she found was very similar to a scenes she'd seen before with Ranma. Shaking her head she called for a halt.  
  
"Can't stop mom, I gotta do this." Kari said eyes narrowed.  
  
"Must beat girl." Mei-Lin said panting.  
  
"Alright, look Mei-Lin I know you're an Amazon and feel very superior to us in fighting, but Kari has been training with her father since she was an infant, and he, is the best martial artist in the world." The last bit was said through clenched teeth. "And Kari, this is no way to treat a guest, but if you must do this please take her seriously and beat her." Akane finished. "Well? I'm waiting." Kari sighed and tagged Mei-Lin with a kick. "She wins, now will this nonsense stop?"  
  
Mei-Lin got up off the floor rubbing her ribs and gave Kari a respectful look. "I defeated. You is worthy of brother, honorable sister." Mei-Lin bowed to her.  
  
"Good, glad that's settled." Kari said sarcastically.  
  
Akane frowned at her daughter. "Why don't the two of you take a bath. Mei-Lin, since I don't know when your mother is coming, and I can't just leave you here all day, I've enrolled you in school. Your Japanese still isn't that good, but Kari will help you with that." With that, Akane ushered the protesting teens to the bathroom.  
  
"I can't believe Mom's making me give her language lessons." Kari said as she and Taki dashed toward school.  
  
"Well you are living together." Taki pointed out. "And you're getting along better too."  
  
"Ever since I beat her she's been following me like a puppy, it's getting on my nerves." Kari said. "She's ok, I guess. It's kind of neat having a little sister. See ya at lunch!" Kari ran over to her friends and Taki ran to his.  
  
As usual Kari's friends spent the next twenty minutes sighing over her brother, and Taki's drooling over his sister. "Kari, you are so lucky, your brother's a hunk, and you're the most popular girl in school."  
  
Having heard this many times since puberty Kari sighed. "I still don't get what you guys see in him. He's such a jerk."  
  
"Well you wouldn't see it he's your brother." One of the girls said annoyed. "He's so dreamy." Kari rolled her eyes. "And that older brother of yours is such a hunk."  
  
Kari turned puzzled. "I don't have an older brother."  
  
The girl frowned. "Sure you do, he was practicing with Taki yesterday in your yard."  
  
Kari thought a moment then gagged. "Ewww, that's my Dad!"  
  
"He can't be!" One of the other girls said. "He was way too young, like twenty."  
  
"I don't know what you guy's been thinking but that is my dad." Kari said. "IF you came over more often you'd know that."  
  
The three girls wrinkled their noses. "But it's always so violent there."  
  
Kari threw up her hands in surrender. "Fine, I give up. But you should quit your drooling over my brother, he's engaged." Kari announced fed up with their constant babbling.  
  
All the girls nearby cried out. "What!?! Who too?"  
  
"An old family friend. It's an arranged marriage." Kari said quickly as the rising horde of girls surrounded her. If she'd been able to look, she would have seen a similar circle of boys surrounding her brother. In about three minutes the combined hopes of the student body had been dashed. "Um, I've got to get to homeroom. See ya." With that Kari and Taki made a mad dash for the entrance. The two slid down in their seats and breathed a sigh of relief. Mental note: Never do that again…they both thought simultaneously. Classes were a bit less eventful then they normally were because of the subdued school population. Then lunch hit.  
  
"Taki, can we talk?" Kari said pulling him aside at lunch.  
  
"Sure what's up?"  
  
"Have you noticed that everyone's staring at us?" Kari asked. "It's creeping me out. I know the guys usually stare at me but not like this."  
  
Taki looked uncomfortable. "Well, um, that's kind of my fault. I told them all about your engagement. Well they were bugging me about asking you out again, sorry." He babbled in response to her furious expression.  
  
"Ooh you're so dead!" Kari said glaring as she stalked toward him. Then she stopped. "Actually forget it, I mean I told all the girls about your engagement too, so we're even."  
  
Taki choked. "YOU WHAT?"  
  
"Well they were annoying me with their drooling and sighing." Kari said tossing her braid. "Well the whole school knows now. At least those drooling idiots will leave me alone now."  
  
The two sat in silence and ate their lunch. Tacchi came over and joined them "You know you two just ruined months of planning. The entire school is in an uproar. You two couldn't keep quiet about the engagements for another couple of days?"  
  
"Nope." Kari said licking her fingers.  
  
"Not a chance." Taki added lying in the grass. "Do you hear something?"  
  
There was a whistling noise and then Mei-Lin came flying over the wall. "Nihao! Have lunch for sister!"  
  
"Um, Nihao Mei-Lin." Kari said waving. "Thanks. This is our cousin Takewaki Kuno."  
  
"A pleasure." Tacchi said bowing.  
  
"Kuno? Mother mention Kuno. You no look like idiot. No like psycho either." Mei-Lin said looking him over.  
  
"Thank you." Tacchi said amused. "Well I should be going, I'm starting a pool on the identities of your mystery fiancés."  
  
"See you later Tacchi." Taki called after him. "This looks good can I have some?"  
  
"No. Is for sister." Mei-Lin said pulling the lunch box closer to her. "Ayah! Have to go back to school." With that Mei-Lin rushed off.  
  
"Hey Taki that was mine!"  
  
After picking up the younger kids from the junior high and elementary schools, the five of them walked home, as usual one or two of them started an argument and a four-way brawl started. Kia walked on ahead of them skipping. This time Yui said something to Taki which caused him to knock Yui into Mei-Lin, who took it as a challenge. Then Kari knocked Taki off the fence into the water ditch, he then started fighting her, and well you get the point. Finally they all reached the home, as it was none of them noticed the little purple cat watching from across the street.  
  
The Habiki household  
  
"Ryoga! How many times have I told you don't leave unless you take Sadie with you!" Ukyo Habiki said as she pounded the dough in front of her. "Now we're behind schedule. The movers will be here tomorrow."  
  
Ryoga rubbed his head. "Well I was just going to the neighbors and thought it was safe enough. How was I to know I'd end up in Okinawa?"  
  
His wife smiled softly. "You're such an idiot sometimes. Why don't you get the kids? This should be done soon."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
Sigh "The staircase is the other way."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Mom? What are you doing in the bathroom?" A young girl asked confused. She greatly resembled her mother, except she had fangs.  
  
"This is the kitchen Mika." Her mother sighed to herself; at least it only got one of them.  
  
"Oh, that explains the oven. Are we going to leave for Nerima soon?"  
  
"Yes, that reminds me, I want you to take this map. I've circled the location we're moving to, if you get separated from us just try to get here, ok?"  
  
"Sure Mom, but I doubt it will be a problem. Now why does the living room keep moving?" Mika said as she entered the pantry. Ukyo started pounding the dough with her head.  
  
Back in Nerima  
  
"AAAAAHHH! Cat! Cat!" Ranma said screaming as he ran into the house. He ended up hiding behind Akane.  
  
"Kari, what wrong with father?" Mei-Lin asked.  
  
"Oh, he's terrified of cats, some freaky training my Grandfather did when he was little." Kari said as she erased an answer on her homework. Mei- Lin shrugged, "Ok." And went back to her magazine.  
  
Akane booted Ranma out on her way to check on dinner. But she came back when she heard more screaming. "Get it off! Get it off!" Ranma said as he ran around waving his arms. The little purple cat clung on to his back purring. Sighing Akane pulled the cat off. "Kari couldn't you have taken care of this?"  
  
"Hmm? Of what?" Kari said pulling off her earphones. Mei-Lin glanced over and saw the cat Akane was holding.  
  
"Momma!" Mei-Lin cried running over and grabbing the cat. She then proceeded to talk to it in Mandarin. The two women stared at her.  
  
"No it couldn't be. Not her." Akane muttered to herself. "Shampoo?"  
  
"Soatome-san, I use bathroom, is okay?" Mei-Lin said looking up.  
  
Akane sighed and gave up. "Sure, I'll get some clothes for her."  
  
"Thank you." Mei-Lin said bowing. She took off for the bathroom chattering to the cat.  
  
Akane grabbed the near catatonic Ranma and dragged him into the kitchen. Kari looked around the now empty living room. "Wonder what that was all about."  
  
Mei-Lin poured the warm water over her mother changing her back to her human form. "I was getting worried. "  
  
"Sorry, after the accident at the airport, I had to escape the officials and quarantine. Then I got lost. It's been awhile since I was in Japan. " Shampoo said hugging her daughter. " Everything going ok? "  
  
Mei-Lin nodded. "Mrs. Saotome was very nice, she even put me in school. "  
  
Shampoo's eyes narrowed. "Oh she did, did she? "  
  
"It's ok Momma, I kind of like it. Their son goes to the same school so he's been helping me. Besides if we're going to stay awhile why not? "  
  
Shampoo shook her head, "Ok you win, I won't yell, how's the girl? "  
  
"Good, very good. "  
  
Shampoo smiled. "Great-grandmother knew what she was doing. Come on I should pay my respects. "  
  
"Airen! You miss Shampoo?" Shampoo said glomping onto Ranma. Cuddling closer to him Shampoo smiled at Akane. "Hello violent girl, long time, no see."  
  
"Not long enough." Akane muttered. "You don't have to let her you know." Ranma still catatonic from the first greeting lay there shivering. Akane started glowing a faint blue. "RANMA NO BAKA!" With a swing of Akane's hammer of justice Ranma got a free tour of Nerima.  
  
"Wow, Mom hasn't hit him that hard since Kia was born." Kari said watching the dot that was her dad.  
  
"Saotome-san is very good, mother can not hit father so high." Mei- Lin commented, shading her eyes. Yui, Taki and Kia came down and joined them on the porch.  
  
"Well I doubt Dad will make it back in time for dinner." Taki said. "That means more for us." He and Yui high-fived.  
  
"Shampoo see not much has changed." Shampoo said shaking her head. "Violent girl, Shampoo thank you for caring for daughter."  
  
"The name's Akane! After nineteen years you think you could at least remember it!" Akane said. "And you're welcome. Your daughter has been a perfect guest. Shampoo these are our children, Taki, Kari, Yui and Kia. Guys, this is Shampoo."  
  
"Shampoo honored to meet Ranma children." Shampoo said smiling. "They look like Ranma."  
  
Akane rolled her eyes. "I know, I personally don't think that was fair. Would you care for some tea?"  
  
"You ever learn to cook?" Shampoo asked. Akane glared at her.  
  
"I like to cook. Daddy said you were really good, can you teach me?" Kia asked tugging on Shampoo's skirt.  
  
Shampoo looked down at the little boy and smiled. "You nice boy, Shampoo show you how to make ramen." Shampoo said lifting Kia into her arms. They walked toward the kitchen with Yui trailing after them they could hear Yui telling Shampoo that she was pretty.  
  
"I take it that you still have unresolved issues with Shampoo, Mom." Taki said leaning against the doorjamb.  
  
"Don't push it Taki." Akane said. "Now why don't you go find your father."  
  
"Aw, mom." Taki said.  
  
"Should've kept your mouth shut Taki." Kari said amused. "Come on Mei-Lin let's see what's cooking." 


	3. Hail, hail the gangs all here

Chapter 3 Hail, Hail, the Gang's all here.  
  
"Kari, get your butt down here, you're going to be late!" Akane yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Mei-Lin, it time for school!" Shampoo called after her. "Shampoo have breakfast for you!"  
  
The two girls trudged down the stairs. Mei-Lin bounced to her mother who gave her some instructions and a kiss. Shampoo grabbed Kari in a hug and handed her lunch. "Shampoo wish daughters happy day."  
  
"She's not your daughter." Akane muttered. Kari sighed and took both Shampoo's and her mother's lunches. "You two better behave while we're at school, no ganging up on Dad." Kari admonished. Then she and the rest of the kids took off for school.  
  
Shampoo smiled at Akane. "Shampoo think she should go see what Ranma up to…"  
  
Akane's eyes narrowed. "You better leave my husband alone, he's got classes to teach."  
  
"Shampoo can help." Shampoo said smiling seductively.  
  
Akane started glowing blue again. "I wouldn't try it if you want to live."  
  
"Any time, violent girl." Shampoo said glaring back. Ranma walked out of the kitchen with a piece of toast in his mouth, noticing the battle auras, he beat a hasty retreat to the dojo.  
  
"I wonder where I am now?" Mika said examining the map again. "This doesn't look like Hokkaido." Looking around she spotted a passing man. "Excuse me, but could you tell me how to get to Furinkan high school?"  
  
"Ain't that in Tokyo?" The man said.  
  
"Yes, in Nerima."  
  
"Well Tokyo's 50 miles south of here."  
  
"Thank you!" Mika said smiling, turning she headed east. The man scratched his head. "I doubt she'll get to Tokyo if she goes that way."  
  
Ukyo sighed as she grabbed her husband's shirt for the eightieth time today. "Ryoga, it's this way."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Ryoga said. "Do you think Mika's ok?"  
  
Ukyo sighed. "She'll be fine, I gave her a map and registered her in Furinkan before we left."  
  
"I still think I should go look for her, she's my little girl…" Ryoga protested.  
  
"Who can break rocks with a touch. Don't worry ok? And don't wander off, I need you to carry all this stuff, Keiichi can't do it alone." Ukyo said shortly.  
  
Ryoga frowned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? What could possibly be wrong? We're just moving back to where my ex-fiancé lives with his wife, who just happens to be my husband's first love." Ukyo said grouchily.  
  
"But I married you." Ryoga pointed out.  
  
"Yeah AFTER she married Ranma." Ukyo said scowling.  
  
"Mom, I think you let Dad lead again." A young man said coming up behind them. "You're about a half a mile off trail."  
  
Ukyo sighed. "Thank you Keiichi. Baka!" She said hitting Ryoga. "Let's get to Nerima."  
  
The kids pounded into the house after school, Taki and Kari heading for the dojo for a training session with their dad. As they pounded up the stairs to change they noticed the living room was in more pieces than when they left. Sighing they changed and went out to the dojo.  
  
There they found their father nursing a sore head.  
  
"Bad day Dad?" Taki asked.  
  
"Quite. I had hoped your mother outgrew that jealousy." Ranma said rubbing his head.  
  
"I take it Mom and Shampoo had it out?" Kari asked.  
  
Sighed Ranma nodded. "I'm still not sure who won, but I know that I lost. Tacchi should be here soon we'll start then."  
  
The twins shrugged. "Sure Dad."  
  
In the kitchen Akane and Shampoo were having tea. "Cookie?"  
  
"Thank you." Shampoo said. "Shampoo should have done this years ago."  
  
"I completely agree." Akane said smiling. "I can't believe we fought so long about nothing."  
  
"Hai, Ranma just man. Akane, Amazon sister." Shampoo said nodding. "Now we truly sisters, and will share children."  
  
"I'm sure your son will love my daughter."  
  
"Shampoo know daughter will like son, he strong like mother."  
  
"More tea?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ukyo stood in front of 'Ucchan's' it looked just the same as when she left it fifteen years ago. She smiled sadly; she had dreamt a lot of dreams behind the grill in there. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in to face her past.  
  
"Ukyo-sama!" Konstau said gleefully. He still dressed like a woman and could fool most people. "It's been so long! And Ryoga-sama."  
  
Ukyo smiled. "We're back, Konstau. For good I think. This is my son Keiichi, our daughter Mika should be arriving soon, but she tends to get, um, sidetracked. Is the apartment ready?"  
  
"Yes, just like you asked. I tried to leave everything the way you had it, before, well the wedding." He said nervously.  
  
"Before I destroyed it in a fit of rage?" Ukyo filled in smirking. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you wouldn't let me sell it now. It feels, right, to be coming back here now." Shaking off the memories she dropped an arm around her son. "Come on Keiichi let's get settled then I'll take you to meet your Aunt Akane."  
  
"What about me?" Ryoga asked confused.  
  
"Alright you can come too, just promise me you won't attack Ranma."  
  
Ryoga frowned. "I haven't done that in years."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay I promise."  
  
"Good, I'm holding you to it. Now why don't you boys unpack, while I make a nice okanomiyaki for the Saotomes?"  
  
"Sure Mom, come on Dad." Keiichi said leading his father up the stairs. Ukyo wrapped an apron around her waist and moved to the grill.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" Ukyo called.  
  
"I still say we should just walk in, it's not like we don't know them." Ryoga mumbled.  
  
Ukyo rammed her elbow in his side. "We're doing this the polite way for once."  
  
"Hello. Are you her to see my dad?" Kia said peeking into the yard. "He's in the dojo, I could take you there."  
  
Ukyo smiled at this little Ranma copy. "Thank you, is your mother home?"  
  
Kia nodded. "She's in the kitchen having tea. Want me to get her?"  
  
"Would you mind if I came in and saw her?" Ukyo asked. Kia smiled and shook his head opening the door he let them in. Ryoga ended up taking a wrong turn and headed for the dojo, sighing Keiichi followed him.  
  
"Momma, there's a Lady to see you." Kia said he went into the kitchen, motioning to Ukyo with his hand she came forward.  
  
"Hi Akane, long time huh?" Ukyo said softly.  
  
Akane smiled. "Ukyo. We got your letter saying you coming back. We missed you."  
  
"Really?" Ukyo said surprised.  
  
Akane frowned. "Of course, you're our friend. I just finished having some tea, would you like a cup?"  
  
"That would be great. Um, I brought a peace offering." Ukyo said holding up a take out box.  
  
Akane put her hand over Ukyo's. "You're here, that's what matters."  
  
Frowning Ryoga wondering why he heard sounds of fighting from the kitchen. Then he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"You can't hit worth a darn, you tomboy!"  
  
"Take that back you jerk!"  
  
Ryoga scowled, after all these years he still treats her like that, why I'll kill him! "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" With that Ryoga burst into the room and found four pairs of eyes on him.  
  
"Hey Ryoga, been awhile." Ranma said grinning as he leaned against the wall. Kari and Taki stopped mid-throw and faced him. Tacchi looked up from the floor with an expression of surprise.  
  
Taki and Kari broke out in wide grins. "Uncle Ryoga!"  
  
Confused Ryoga looked around. "I thought I heard…but how…where…"  
  
Behind his father Keiichi sighed. "You over shot the kitchen Dad, and ended up in the dojo." Stepping around his father he bowed to the others. "Hello, I'm Keiichi Habiki it's a pleasure to met you."  
  
Ryoga turned to Ranma. "I could have sworn I heard you call Akane a tomboy and she call you a jerk."  
  
"Nope, that was them." Ranma said pointing to the twins. "So see anything new lately? Any new continents P-Chan?"  
  
Ryoga saw red and charged. "Don't call me P-Chan!"  
  
"Dad…you promised Mom." Keiichi said and moved to break it up. But Tacchi stopped him.  
  
"Don't, this is standard procedure when they get together." Tacchi said. "Don't ask me why but Uncle Ranma always provokes him into attacking, I think he gets a kick out of it."  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
"Ryoga!"  
  
The sound of two outraged female voices accomplished what many could not. Ranma and Ryoga stopped and cringing turned to face their wives. Said wives stamped over to their husbands stood in front of them.  
  
"Well?" Akane said frowning. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
"Um, Sorry?" Ranma tried. Akane sighed and whapped him on the side of the head. Meanwhile Ryoga got the same from Ukyo. Turning Akane smiled at Keiichi.  
  
"Hi, you must be Keiichi, I'm Akane Saotome, just call me Aunt Akane. Have you met everyone yet?" Keiichi shook his head. "Well then let's get settled in the living room."  
  
Everyone sat in the living room and got comfortable. Ukyo couldn't take her eyes of the twins. "Ukyo, Ryoga, Keiichi these are my children. Taki and Kari, age 15; Yui age 12; and Kia age 9. This is my nephew Takewaki Kuno."  
  
"Please call me Tacchi." Tacchi said grimacing. Ukyo lifted an eyebrow at 'Kuno.' "I really hate to miss this but I have to get home, Mom will want a full report."  
  
Ukyo glanced at Akane who mouthed 'Nabiki' the eyebrow was joined by the other and Ukyo nearly choked. Akane shrugged in response. Just then they all heard two girls enter the foyer.  
  
Shampoo and Mei-Lin came into the living holding many packages. Shampoo spotted Ukyo and dropped into a fighting stance. "Ayah! What Spatula girl want!"  
  
Ukyo's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here you Chinese bimbo!"  
  
Tacchi sat back down. "Well maybe I can stay a little longer."  
  
"Whoa hold it stop right there! Your both my guests so NO fighting." Akane said firmly staring first one then the other down. "Now Ukyo, Ryoga you remember Shampoo, and this is her daughter Mei-Lin, they're staying here until the Cat Café is back up and running. Shampoo this is their son Keiichi."  
  
Shampoo eyed the boy. "He lost boy too?"  
  
Ukyo stood up. "No he's not, and I don't appreciate you calling him that."  
  
Keiichi sighed. "Mom it's alright. Hi it's nice to meet you Shampoo, Mei-Lin."  
  
Mei-Lin gave the boy a pitying smile. 'Must not be a warrior, he's too afraid of battles.'  
  
Keiichi took one look at that smile and fell head long into puppy love. 'Wow, she's so pretty.'  
  
Unaware of their children's affections Shampoo and Ukyo continued to glare at one another. Ranma sighed and rubbed his face; it was looking like a long night.  
  
"So Keiichi we'll pick you up after school and you can come over." Kari said as they walked to the junior high.  
  
"Are you sure your Dad won't mind adding another student? I mean Dad's a great teacher, but I've always wanted to see what Ranma Saotome can do." Keiichi said.  
  
"Dad loves showing off, I wouldn't worry about it. Besides he's a lot better than the last time Uncle Ryoga saw him." Taki said.  
  
"Yeah, since then Dad's been attacked fourteen times." Yui said.  
  
Keiichi's eyes bugged out. "Fourteen?"  
  
Kari shrugged, "That was actually a slow stretch. No one was kidnapped."  
  
Tacchi popped up behind them. "I resent that, I believe Makato was kidnapped three years ago."  
  
Kari smiled and punched his arm. "I meant immediate family."  
  
"I guess stuff like that happens a lot around here?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Pretty much. Mom says it's all Dad's fault." Taki said chewing on a bun. "You get used to it."  
  
"And I thought my family was weird." Keiichi said shaking his head.  
  
"Why family weird?" Mei-Lin asked head cocked.  
  
"Well Dad can never stay in one place for very long, and is constantly getting lost. My sister has the same problem, and all three of us are unusually strong. Plus my dad turns into a pig when he's hit with cold water. Then there's mom, who throws mini-spatulas when she's mad and has a giant battle spatula."  
  
"So? Mother turn into cat, father into duck. Father can hide many weapons in small space. Mother very strong, soon to be new leader of Amazons." Mei-Lin said shrugging.  
  
"Hey don't forget to mention the fact that your mother's named after a bath product." Taki interjected. He got an up-close view of the canal for his opinion.  
  
"Well here's where we leave you, we've got to jet if we don't what to be late." Kari said dragging her wet brother after her.  
  
Mika turned the map around again. Scratching her head she once again examined the landscape. "Hmm, I don't think they have mountains in Tokyo. I wonder where I am now?" Sighing Mika walked west, passing a sign saying Nerima 4 km.  
  
"Where the heck am I now?" Mika sighed. She grimaced, "Mom was right I should have taken Joto with me to the park. But it was only a block away…" Snagging a passerby Mika asked him the now familiar question.  
  
"Furinkan? Um try behind you." The man stated irritably. Then stalked off muttering about kids and their pranks.  
  
Mika smiled gleefully and jumped up and down. "I did it! I did it! I found my way here! And it only took me three days!" Proud of herself she walked through the gates into the school.  
  
Taki sighed as he watched Kari hit another one of his friends in the stomach. 'Oh well he probably deserved it.' Looking around he saw a very pretty girl wandering around the yard. 'Hmm, don't remember seeing her before…' She looked lost so he got up to offer his assistance.  
  
"Hi, are you new here?"  
  
Mika turned and found herself staring at one of the handsomest guys she'd ever seen. Smiling she nodded. "Yup, brand new. Could you tell me how to get to the principal's office?"  
  
"Well it's kind of hard to find…but I guess I could show you." Taki said lightly. Suddenly he was tackled from behind.  
  
"Got you!" Kari said gleefully. "Hey who's your friend?" Kari got up and dusted herself off. "Sorry, Mom's always saying I make a bad first impression."  
  
Mika giggled. "Mine too. My name's Mika, and I'm going to be a new student here."  
  
Kari grinned. "Great. Do you know any martial arts? 'Cause I'm always looking for a new sparing partner." 'She looks familiar I wonder why?'  
  
Taki, flat on the ground, sighed and hit his sister's ankles causing her to fall. "You know it's rude to leave me on the ground like that." Kari glared at him as she sat up. Mika looked at the two and burst out laughing.  
  
"You two have GOT to be related!" Mika said giggling.  
  
Kari grinned again. "Yup, we're twins, can't get more related than that!" Looking straight at Mika for the first time Kari noticed the fangs. 'Fangs…AHH! She looks like Ukyo!' "Hey you wouldn't be related to Ryoga Habiki would you?"  
  
Mika smiled broadly showing off her fangs. "Oh yes he's my Dad! Do you know him?"  
  
Still on the ground Taki groaned and began hitting his head on the ground. Kari grinned devilishly. "Sure do. Our Dad's Ranma Saotome, Mika meet your fiancé Narutaki Saotome!"  
  
Taki sighed and flipped himself up. "Hi." Mika blinked at them and fainted. "Well that's NOT the response I was expecting."  
  
Kari scooted over to the girl. "Oops. I didn't think she's have such a weak constitution."  
  
Taki glared at his sister. "Sometimes, I swear, you're just like Dad!"  
  
Kari sniffed in response. "Well we'd better get her to the house, she can't just lie here all day."  
  
Taki rubbed his head. "Yeah." Taki picked her up and jumping over the wall proceeded home. After a quick word with her friends Kari followed with their lunches.  
  
Taki sighed to himself as he carried Mika home. 'What does she have in this backpack rocks?' He thought as he shifted the pack again. 'She's pretty light though. And cute too. Maybe this engagement thing won't be so bad.' Taki grinned and jumped down into his yard and yelled for his mother.  
  
"Taki, is something wrong?" Akane said rushing into the living room. "Oh, who might this be?"  
  
"Mom, this is Mika Habiki. We met at school and Kari put her big mouth to good use." Taki explained. "She told Mika I was her fiancé and then she fainted. I figured we'd better get her here, you might what to call Mrs. Habiki."  
  
"Yes. Put her down on the couch I'll be right back." Akane said.  
  
"Oh sure put all the blame on me." Kari muttered from behind him. "It's not like I meant to. And here's your lunch, no need to thank me for bringing it or your backpack home."  
  
"Considering this is your fault, the least you could do was take my stuff home for me." Taki said glaring. Kari stuck her tongue out in response. Just then Akane came back through.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be any answer at Ucchan's, Kari would you mind running down there and getting your Aunt Ukyo?"  
  
"Sure Mom, no problem." Kari gritted out. She turned and stalked out. Ranma wandered in from the Dojo toweling off.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
  
"Your future daughter-in-law dear." Akane said placing a cold compress on her forehead. "This is Ukyo's little girl, Mika."  
  
Ranma leaned over the back of the couch and grinned. "Well, Taki, you lucked out, she looks just like her mother. Very cute." Akane spared her husband of sixteen years a glare.  
  
"Ayah! What this?" Shampoo said coming down the stairs. She moved in beside Ranma. "Look like Spatula girl. With Lost boy bandanas."  
  
"Well Shampoo this is my fiancee, Mika Habiki." Taki said rubbing his head.  
  
Shampoo waved her hand. "It Aunt Shampoo. Is she fighter?"  
  
Ranma smirked. "Shampoo consider who we're taking about here, this is Ryoga's daughter."  
  
"Ukyo's too." Akane added. "Shampoo would you mind getting the kids from school?"  
  
"Shampoo not mind." Shampoo said smiling. She went out on her bike toward the middle school.  
  
Keiichi followed Mei-Lin toward the Tendo Dojo. "I thought Kari and Taki would be here."  
  
"Should be. Maybe had problem." Mei-Lin said shrugging. "You have sister, yes?"  
  
"Uh-huh, Mika. She shares the same affliction as Dad." Keiichi said. "Right now she could be in China."  
  
"Must miss her. Mei-I miss brother." Mei-Lin said correcting herself.  
  
"He's engaged to Kari right?"  
  
Mei-Lin beamed. "Yes, she will be worthy sister-in-law."  
  
"And Mika's engaged to Taki, so I guess that kind of makes us family in a roundabout way." Keiichi said blushing slightly.  
  
Mei-Lin tilted her head and thought. "Maybe, must ask mother."  
  
"Nihao!" Shampoo called from atop the fence. Jumping down she gave her daughter a hug. "Shampoo come to walk you home. Where is other two?"  
  
"Their school is further down the block, Shampoo-san." Keiichi said politely. "Is there a reason that Kari and Taki didn't come?"  
  
"Hai. Little lost girl at house." Shampoo said.  
  
Keiichi stopped dead. "My sister's there? Oh no. I'll see you later!" He called running toward the Dojo.  
  
Kari grumbled to herself as she made her way down to the restaurant. "Why do I always end up running around? Of course I am faster than Taki but still it's annoying." Sighing she jumped over the roofs of a couple of cars and landed in front of 'Ucchan's.'  
  
Ukyo looked up from the grill and smiled at the teen. "Hello Kari, can I get you something?"  
  
"No, thank you Aunt Ukyo, but I do have a message for you. Your phone wasn't working."  
  
Ukyo frowned. "I know. Ryoga got a little frustrated that Mika still hasn't shown up yet."  
  
"About that. Mika's over at our house, she wandered into school today."  
  
"Really? That's great. Ryoga! Mika's here!" Ukyo called over her shoulder as she threw off her apron. Ryoga came pounding down the stairs and headed out before Ukyo grabbed his shirt. "Hold it mister. I'm not letting you loose in the city in this state. I will take you to our daughter. Thank you for the message Kari. You can stay and have a okanomiyaki on the house."  
  
Kari watched as Ukyo dragged her husband by the shirt toward the dojo. "Okay, Dad has the weirdest friends. But they sure can cook!"  
  
When Keiichi arrived Ryoga had Mika on his lap in a bear hug and was babbling. Keiichi sighed. "Dad, I think you can let her go now she's turning blue!"  
  
Ukyo looked up from her conversation with Akane and turned to whap her husband. "Hi Keiichi, how was school?"  
  
Keiichi deflated. "Fine Mom. Why is Mika here?"  
  
"Apparently she fainted." Ukyo said brow furrowed.  
  
Mika shoved her father off of her and glared at her parents. "Yeah I did. Because I heard something that shocked the heck out of me."  
  
Ukyo stared at her daughter concerned. "What dear?"  
  
"I'm engaged?" Mika asked fiercely.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT! SINCE WHEN!" Ryoga roared.  
  
Ukyo looked uncomfortable. "Oh, that right. I've been meaning to talk to you both about that."  
  
"UKYO! How could you! Who to?" Ryoga said turning to his wife.  
  
Taki cleared his throat from the hallway. "Uh, that'd be me."  
  
"SAOTOME! I WILL KILL YOU!" Ryoga shouted as he reached over the couch for Ranma.  
  
Kari walked in just as Ryoga tackled her father. "Gee, what'd Dad do this time?"  
  
Taki sighed and collapsed into a chair. "This one's all on you, sister mine." 


	4. The reluctant fiances

Chapter 4 The reluctant fiancées.  
  
Kari glared at her brother on their way to school the next day. "Would you quit it? How was I to know that no one told her?"  
  
Taki glared right back at her. "It wasn't your place to say anything anyway! It was none of your business Kari."  
  
"You're pushing it Narutaki." Kari said in a low voice. "My family will always be my business. But if you don't want that, fine. I'll see you at school!" Kari finished and turning headed onto the school grounds.  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me where Furinkan High is?" Turning Taki faced his brand new fiancee. "Oh, it's you." Mika said annoyed. "Then this is the right place."  
  
Taki's hopes for a peaceful engagement flew out the window. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about my sister blurting everything out like that, we've tried to teach her tact but the lessons never seemed to take."  
  
Mika flipped her hair back. "I like your sister. SHE at least is honest. Says what's on her mind and is sincere. Unlike my parents apparently." Mika growled under her breath. She took a deep breath and looked up at Taki. "I guess it's not your fault our parents are jerks."  
  
Taki's eyes narrowed at her assessment. "Oh thank you so much."  
  
Mika turned to him. "What was that for?"  
  
"Never mind. I'd heard your Dad was dense when he was younger, looks like it was inherited."  
  
"You take that back!" Mika said moving into a stance.  
  
"I will not!" Taki said stubbornly. "And the only girl I fight is my sister. 'Cause she's the only one who'll be able to handle it." Growling Mika turned and stalked into the school. Taki watched her go and then deflated. "Oh, way to go man. First piss off you sister, then alienate the girl you're forced to marry. Real good." Shaking his head he made his way into the school.  
  
"Mika! Hey you'll be in our classroom so I can show you the way." Kari said as she ran over to her. "I wanted to ask, you're not mad at me or anything are you? Mom's always telling me to think before I speak, I guess I'm a lot like my Dad. And he's always putting his foot in it."  
  
Mika smiling at the other girl. "Nah, I'm not mad at you. My parents, yes, you, no. Your brother on the other hand…"  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. "What did he do this time?"  
  
Mika sniffed. "He called me dense."  
  
Kari choked on a laugh. "Um, well he's dead." The two walked down the hallway. "Anyway I'm kind of glad you don't like Taki right now. All the girls here just seem to go gaga over him, it's disgusting. I really don't understand it."  
  
"Well, he's really cute, if you go for that sort of thing." Mika pointed out.  
  
"I guess. It's hard for me to see it. Now my Dad, there's a cute guy." Kari said grinning. "And your dad's no slouch either."  
  
Mika giggled. "That's what Mom tells him." Both girls laughed.  
  
"Hey wanna come over today? We can have a sparring session." Kari said hopefully.  
  
"Sure. I've never really found a good one outside the family and I'm so used to them it probably doesn't help."  
  
"Great!" Kari said brightly. By the end of the day Mika was the new favorite among the male population, seeing as Kari was engaged. Being Ryoga's daughter she was oblivious. The two spent the day ignoring Taki.  
  
"Hey Tacchi!" Kari called waving. "That's my cousin Takewaki Kuno, but everyone calls him Tacchi." Kari explained to Mika. "He's great, anything you want he can get. But beware, he charges an arm and a leg and man can he blackmail."  
  
Mika looked over at the guy curiously. "You know Mom used to tell us stories about living in Nerima, they were really weird."  
  
Kari sighed. "Yeah that's us all right. But you get used to it. It can be really fun too. Just last year, Dad let us come along when he defeated the Master of Martial Arts Poetry."  
  
"Martial arts poetry?" Mika asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep. He thought Mom would be good inspiration. Uncle Kuno got really excited about that one. But Aunt Nabiki refused to allow him to come."  
  
"Ok, I'm starting to think that Mom and Dad didn't make up the stories they told us." Mika said swallowing. "And all this stuff always seems to center on you guys?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Hasn't this kind of thing ever happened to you?"  
  
"Well there was that time that I ended up in New York last year, and the time that I accidentally won the strongest under the heavens contest...and my Dad and I did spend Christmas in New Zealand." Mika said thoughtfully.  
  
"Wow, you've been everywhere! That's so cool! Do you speak lots of languages too?"  
  
"A little. I know Chinese because I've been there so much, and English. Russian's not so bad I guess…"  
  
"Teach me!" Kari said excitedly. "I really want to learn before that bubble-headed amazon dude shows up."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mika said confused.  
  
"It's a long story, but basically my Grandfather's an idiot." Kari said sighing. She proceeded to explain how her father came to be engaged to three girls, one of which was Mika's mom and how their parents worked around it. When Kari finished Mika was hopping mad.  
  
"I don't believe this! Mom was in love with Uncle Ranma? And Dad was in love with Aunt Akane? I'm engaged because Mom can't let go of a childhood infatuation? They are so dead!" Mika said pacing.  
  
"Hey calm down!" Kari said. "It's not like they planned this you know. Things happen. And if you'd like you can hit my grandfather, it's really all his fault anyway."  
  
Mika turned and looked at Kari. She started to laugh and sat down. "I guess you're right. So you're Dad really turns into a girl?"  
  
"This from a girl who's Dad is a pig?" Kari asked. Mika laughed and Kari joined her.  
  
Taki watched them sullenly from across the yard. Tacchi sat down next to him. "Well you lucked out that's for sure. She's cute."  
  
"If you say so. Directionally challenged nitwit." Taki muttered.  
  
"Well this is a really good sign! Your parents were insulting each other from the start too." Tacchi said slapping his cousin on the back.  
  
"Tacchi, you know I love you. SO PLEASE, GO AWAY!" Taki shouted and stomped off.  
  
Tacchi smiled. Anyone seeing it would have gotten a sudden chill, it was very much like his mother's when she saw a great opportunity. "Oh this is perfect. I just love my life!" Whistling happily he went off to start new rumors and innuendo. Hey, family's great, but this was yen.  
  
Mousse adjusted his glasses for the fifth time today and sighed. 'Now where could Si Cwan gone off to? Too bad Cologne had to teach him so much so fast. It makes this much more difficult.' He smiled to himself. "At least she taught them all to me first. Never thought that old ghoul would condone my relationship with Shampoo…Ow!" Mousse looked around oddly as him felt the slap across his head and swallowed. "He he, sorry about that honorable elder Cologne. You don't think you could, maybe help me find my son?" The breeze seemed to sigh heavily and there was a break in the clouds overhead and a beam of sunlight highlighted a patch of forest. "Thank you Great Grandmother." Unfortunately, this being the Ranmaverse the sky suddenly opened and drenched him.  
  
Mu-Mu-Chan glared at the sky and after storing his clothes in his pack flew off toward the forest.  
  
Young Si Cwan, eldest child of Xian Fu honorable leader of the amazons, took pride in the fact that his father had not yet found him. True his father was blinder than a bat, but he was still an expert tracker. Regardless he would never return and marry that foreign girl they wanted to foster on him. Some weak little Japanese thing that would kowtow down to him, he scowled. 'I am the strongest and most talented of all the tribe! If not for my mother's decree I would be married to any of the village girls by now.' Grumbling, he never noticed his father grab the kettle and change back. Within minutes, Mousse had his son wrapped in his standard chains and gagged.  
  
"Well son, you led a merry chase but enough is enough, your fiancee is waiting for you."  
  
"Mmph, Mmph!" Si Cwan tried through the gag as he thrashed, resembling a worm inching away.  
  
"I wouldn't try that I had these made special. Not even Ryoga could break them, besides you'll like Japan." Mousse said as he hefted his son over his shoulder. Si Cwan's eyes bugged out and seemed to say 'Help me!'  
  
Meanwhile back on the mainland. Mei-Lin and Shampoo watched the sparring match between Kari and Mika. Kari was quicker, but Mika had Habiki endurance and strength.  
  
"Girl is good." Shampoo said. Mei-Lin nodded.  
  
"Alright, break!" Akane said from the doorway, holding a tray. "I brought some lemonade. You two must be thirsty."  
  
"Thanks Mom." Kari said smiling as she bounced over to her. Mika watched her warily.  
  
"Thank you Sao-Auntie Akane." Mika corrected at Akane's look.  
  
"No problem. Shampoo, there's an inspector to see you about the restaurant." Shampoo smiled at the girls and followed Akane out.  
  
"Kari, were you easing up on me?" Mika asked.  
  
"No, why?" Kari said puzzled.  
  
"Well I didn't think so, but you were getting tried when your mom came in, and suddenly you weren't."  
  
"Oh, that. It's Dad's genes; everyone always says that if you give a Saotome a break it will cost you. We can recover from almost anything fairly quickly. When I broke my leg six years ago it healed in a week." Kari said shrugging as she stretched.  
  
"Is true, Saotomes are very re-si-lent." Mei-Lin said carefully.  
  
"You're getting better." Kari said smiling at the girl. "Pretty soon you'll speak Japanese like a native. Those brats still bothering you?"  
  
"No, they stop when I challenge to fight." Mei-Lin said stiffly.  
  
Mika looked over at the Chinese girl. "Were people making fun of you because of the way you talk?"  
  
"Hai." Mei-Lin said even more stiffly.  
  
Mika's eyes narrowed. "I hate that. If you have any more problems, tell Keiichi or me. He's in your class so he can help you."  
  
"Amazons no need help." Mika said proudly.  
  
"But having it never hurts." Kari said calmly. "Let's go take a bath."  
  
"Tomorrow, is my turn to spar?" Mei-Lin asked.  
  
Kari smiled and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Sure thing kiddo. We'll have a three way fight, unless you want Taki to get involved."  
  
Mika glared. "NO! Uh, why not ask Keiichi? He's really good."  
  
Kari looked over. "He got a problem with fighting girls?"  
  
Mika grinned. "Oh no, Mom cured that pretty quickly. He likes her battle spatula so he had her teach him. Me, I prefer Dad's umbrella."  
  
"Ya, that things cool." Kari said.  
  
Mei-Lin nodded. "Ryoga is very strong." Both girls looked at her curiously. "He visit village very often. No sense of direction."  
  
Mika laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
Mousse dropped his still bound son and adjusted his glasses, turning he smiled at the beast standing next to him. "Thanks again, Panty-uh Awesome Taro." Mousse said nervously. The beast glared and nodded as he took off. Mousse shook his head, "I still can't believe he actually chose to be called that. Well come on son you have a fiancee to meet."  
  
Si Cwan wiggled again to no avail as Mousse slung him over his shoulder and walked toward the Tendo dojo.  
  
"Oh my darling Mei-Lin!" Mousse cried hugging her. "I've missed you so much!" From his perspective on the ground Si Cwan rolled his eyes and tried to talk. "Mumph, MUMPH!"  
  
Keiichi sighed heavily. 'Why me?' "Um excuse me, I think you have the wrong person."  
  
Mousse frowned and adjusted his glasses again. "You're not my daughter."  
  
"No. You must be Mousse. I'm Keiichi, Mei-Lin's inside." Keiichi said. "Is there a reason that that guys tied up?"  
  
Mousse glanced back. "Oh yes, Si Cwan's just being stubborn. Shampoo!" Mousse cried. Shampoo poked her head out. "Mousse! What take you so long?"  
  
Mousse ran forward crying. "Oh Shampoo! I missed you so much!" Shampoo let him hug her for a second before she punched him.  
  
"Shampoo is very busy. But Shampoo very glad Mousse bring back son." Shampoo pushed past him and ran into the yard. "Si Cwan!" Shampoo untied her son and glomped him. "Shampoo very angry. It no right for you to run away! Kari is good catch." Shampoo scolded. Just then Mei-Lin came flying out and grabbed onto her father.  
  
"Poppa! I've missed you so much! IS everything okay? Si Cwan wasn't too much trouble was he? Did you know I'm in school here?" Mei-Lin chatted as she hugged her father.  
  
"Ah, Mei-Lin I missed you too, now slow down. Don't you want to say hello to your brother?" Mousse asked. Mei-Lin sighed and released her father. She stalked over to her brother.  
  
"Hello Si Cwan. Mei-I happy that you're safe. Even if you're an utter brat." Mei-Lin said grudgingly.  
  
Si Cwan glared at her. "Oh I'm a brat now? You didn't think so when you covered my escape." Mei-Lin glared and blushed. "I'm out of here." Standing he turned to take off when Shampoo knocked him unconscious with her bonbori.  
  
"Si Cwan need lesson, he no sense that. As for you, you in very big trouble." Shampoo said glaring at her daughter. Mei-Lin groaned and hung her head.  
  
Akane glanced outside. "Is everything settled now? Oh what happened to him?"  
  
Shampoo glared at her fallen son. "He disobeyed mother."  
  
"Well drag him in and put him on the couch. Mika and Kari are still sparring." Akane sighed. "It's good to see you again Mousse."  
  
"You as well Akane Saotome." Mousse said bowing. "Come on Mei-Lin."  
  
"You too Keiichi." Akane said smiling.  
  
Taki leaned over the back of the couch. "So this is the guy Kari's supposed to marry?"  
  
"That's what Mommy said." Yui said. Kia climbed up beside them.  
  
"Kari's getting married?" Kia asked. Taki ruffled his hair. "Don't worry not for awhile yet."  
  
Akane shook her head. "Leave the boy alone guys, he's had a hard day. Come on, meet your uncle Mousse." Yui and Kia scrambled down and into the kitchen. "You too, Taki."  
  
"In a minute Mom." Taki said. "I think he's waking up."  
  
"Ow." Si Cwan said sitting up. "Where am I?"  
  
Taki grinned. "You're in the Tendo Dojo, Narutaki Saotome at your service."  
  
Dinner was a segregated affair, Mika was still not talking to Taki and Kari had never wanted to talk to Si Cwan anyway. Mei-Lin sided with Kari and Kari sided with Mika.  
  
"Son want more ramen?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"I'd love some Shampoo." Mousse said smiling. Shampoo sighed and absently whapped him.  
  
"Shampoo not ask you. But here." She said handing him a bowl. "Now Mei-Lin how was school?"  
  
Si Cwan looked up. "You put Mei-Lin in school? Why? It's not like we're staying!"  
  
Shampoo glared at her son. "Who say that? Shampoo miss Japan. It much more exciting then home."  
  
"We're staying?" Si Cwan asked hotly. "Great! I'm stuck in this weakling country."  
  
Ranma grinned sardonically. "Sure about that huh? Yui could probably take you."  
  
Mei-Lin sighed. "Brother getting himself in very deep."  
  
"Serves him right." Kari mumbled.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" A voiced cried outside. Akane stood up and looked out.  
  
"Oh, Ryoga! Come on in, we've just finished dinner. Did Ukyo send you over for the kids?"  
  
"Akane! No I was going for milk. Are Mika and Keiichi there?"  
  
Mika bounded outside. "Daddy!" She cried hugging him tightly. "Where'd you end up this time?"  
  
"Oh, uh not too far away."  
  
Keiichi sighed inside and turning to the others said. "Dad's been gone for a week. I better go tell mom, let her know he's back."  
  
Ranma moved out onto the porch by his wife. "Hey Ryoga, wanna spar? I got some kinks I'd like to work out."  
  
Ryoga grinned. "Sure."  
  
Mousse stood up. "I believe I shall join them."  
  
Shampoo sighed as she picked up plates. "If Mousse get hurt, Shampoo not coddling."  
  
Akane glared at the retreating backs. "Men! He did that just to get out of helping do the dishes. And where do you think you are going?" Akane said grabbing the collars of Taki and Yui's shirts.  
  
"Uh, just going to watch them spar, Mom." Taki said.  
  
"I don't think so. YOU'RE helping with the dishes. You too Kari, Kia. Mika, you, Mei-Lin and Si Cwan are free to watch some TV or spar in the yard."  
  
"No is not. Mei-Lin help too." Shampoo said firmly. "She being punished."  
  
"I'll help too, Auntie Akane." Mika said smiling.  
  
"Si Cwan, go keep eye on father. He no match for Ranma, and dead husband is no use to Shampoo."  
  
"Alright then, Kari you take him out back. Mika why don't you go with them? We really have all the help we need." Akane said smiling at her.  
  
"Okay then, if you're sure." Mika said. "This match ought to be good!"  
  
"Please can I go Mom?" Taki pleaded. Akane tilted her head considering. "Oh, alright, but tomorrow YOU are in charge of clean up."  
  
"Deal!" Taki said grinning. He ran to catch up to the other three. He found them arguing over who'd win.  
  
"Humph. You're father's have no chance. Mousse may be blind but he's still the finest male fighter in our tribe, beyond myself."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. "Like that means much. Besides Dad used to beat the two of them up on a daily basis."  
  
Mika frowned. "I hate to say this Kari, but Daddy is the strongest guy in the world, there's no way Uncle Ranma can match him."  
  
"Don't underestimate Dad." Taki said coming up. "He always seems to come out on top."  
  
The four tabled their conversation as they entered the dojo. The three men were stretching preparing for the match. The kids sat on some mats pushed against one wall. Kari pulled out popcorn and handed some to Mika.  
  
"Ready?" Ranma said grinning. "Man it's been forever since we've gotten together."  
  
"Always ready to pound you Ranma." Ryoga answered. "I still haven't forgiven you."  
  
"I am perfectly prepared to alienate you as well." Mousse added. "Rules?"  
  
"No double teaming, that wouldn't be fair. This is a free for all. No chi attacks or highly destructive ones. I already have high insurance premiums. Remember this is just a friendly little match." Ranma replied.  
  
The other two looked at each other, turned to Ranma and as one said, "Like hell it is!" and attacked.  
  
Kari watched the fight avidly and kept up a running commentary to Mika. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt. Watch out Dad! I didn't know Mousse knew that. Wow Uncle Ryoga's gotten faster." She winced at a particularly brutal strike. "I don't think it was suppose to bend that way. NOT THE WALL! Mom's gonna kill them!"  
  
Si Cwan watched the fight in utter shock. "That's not possible!"  
  
"You're right. Dad's way too slow tonight. His classes probably ran over again." Taki said dispassionately. "I also think the week long trip home put Ryoga down a little."  
  
"But my Father is the master of hidden weapons! One of our greatest warriors! No outsider should defeat him!"  
  
Taki gave the guy an odd look. "Are you serious? You can't really believe that? Man, didn't your parents tell you anything about us?"  
  
"What was to know?" Si Cwan sniffed.  
  
Taki laughed and grinned sardonically. "Are you in for a shock."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Taki shook his head. "Nope. That would be no fun, you'll just have to find out the hard way. Or ask Tacchi Kuno."  
  
"Wo-hoo! Way to go Dad!" Kari shouted. "That's the Saotome way!"  
  
Three hours later Shampoo came in with a bucket and with one toss ended the match. "It time to go. Lost girl take father home?"  
  
Mika picked up the squealing pig. "Sure thing."  
  
Taki cleared his throat. "I'd better go with you, no telling where you'll end up otherwise."  
  
Mika glared at him before punching him. "Jerk!" Rubbing his cheek Taki followed after her. "No! It's this way!"  
  
Shampoo picked up an angry Mu-Mu-chan. "Stupid Mousse. Should know better than to try hurt Ranma. It bed time now. Come Si Cwan." Si Cwan remained where he was trying to analyze what exactly happened.  
  
"That was so cool Dad!" Kari cried. "I loved that spiral punch you gave Uncle Ryoga, then that side mid-air kick to Mousse."  
  
Ranma shook her head and spared a wry grin for her daughter. "Thanks. But we still know each too well to really fight."  
  
"Aw, another hour and you'd had 'em."  
  
Ranma sighed as she wrung out her shirt. "Your mother would kill me if she heard you talking like that. You really shouldn't."  
  
"But Da-a-ad!"  
  
"No buts. You're a young lady, despite your parents." Ranma said shaking his head, flinging water. "So you should act that way." Kari growled and stalked out. Ranma shook his head again. "Amazing. My daughter is twice the tomboy my wife ever was. You ok kid?"  
  
Si Cwan continued to stare at the wall, Ranma shrugged and went to find some hot water before finding his wife. 


	5. Vignettes

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it! Don't wanna….fine…I do not own the characters of Ranma ½ happy?  
  
Author's notes: Yeah! Chapter five! I can't believe I've gotten this far. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I promise to write to all of you eventually. Hope this lives up to the previous chapters. Enjoy my wacky new world!  
  
Chapter five: Vignettes  
  
Mika slammed the back door to 'Ucchan's' and stomped into the kitchen. "Ooh, I hate him!"  
  
Ukyo looked up from the table where she was tallying receipts. "Who honey? And did you bring your father home with you?"  
  
"Yeah." Mika said holding up the glaring pig. "He and Uncle Ranma were have a sparring match with his guy named Mousse."  
  
Ukyo smiled. "So Mousse finally came back? I can't wait to see him again. I'll repeat my first question sweetie, who do you hate?"  
  
"Taki Saotome." Mika said seething. "Can you believe the jerk had the gall to follow me home? He even shouted directions at me!"  
  
Ukyo's mouth twitched. "Well I can understand how that would be upsetting. Why don't you go upstairs and change. Now hand me your father, we need to have that little talk."  
  
Mika smiled. "Daddy will break the engagement! Then I'll pound Taki; that's great. Can't wait till tomorrow. Oh, here's his clothes and his pack."  
  
"Thank you, honey. See you tomorrow." Mika nodded smiling as she pictured Taki bruised and bloody with her father standing over him.  
  
Ukyo looked down at the glaring pig. "I know, I know we need to talk. You're the one who insisted on going for the milk a week ago." Sighing she grabbed a kettle, his clothes and headed upstairs. At the top she paused. "Mika your rooms' to the left. No the other left. See you tomorrow. Ryoga! Where do you think your going? Our room is this way!" Grabbing the bandana she yanked him into their room. Shutting the door behind her she poured the water on him and dispassionately watched him change. Ryoga blushed and covered himself. Ukyo rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you do that, I've seen it all. Many times."  
  
Ryoga scowled grabbing his pants. "It's the principle. Now why didn't you tell me about the engagement you'd planned for our daughter."  
  
Ukyo's eyes narrowed. "Hey it wasn't like I planned all this out you know. I didn't even know about Mika when I made the arrangement. And after well it wasn't important. I wasn't going to enforce it. I've seen the damage that can do. I never thought Ranma and Akane would tell Taki about it."  
  
"Then why did you make the arrangement if you weren't going to use it?" Ryoga growled.  
  
"Because you jackass they offered it to me right after they told me Ranma was marrying Akane! I wasn't exactly thinking clearly!" Ukyo shouted. "None of us were!"  
  
"That's for sure." Ryoga said flopping on the bed. "Ukyo what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Mika's not happy and I don't want that. Maybe breaking the engagement is the best option."  
  
Ryoga nodded then his eyes narrowed. "However, if she's engaged then she can't date boys. I like that idea."  
  
Ukyo glared at him. "I wouldn't go there. I'll talk to her tomorrow and let her decide. 'Course in her current frame of mind she'll automatically reject him." Ryoga's eyes glazed in bliss. "Ryoga! She'll eventually find one guy she likes!"  
  
Ryoga snapped out of his pleasant dream. "Not if I kill him first."  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "She has you wrapped around her finger. You're such a softie. That's one of the reasons I love ya." Leaning down she kissed him and pushed him back. "Lie down and let me see what you let Ranchan do to you."  
  
"Morning Mika, sleep well?" Ukyo asked, hard at work at the grill.  
  
Mika smiled at her mother. "Yes, did you and Daddy come to a decision?"  
  
"Sort of. You really hate the idea of an arranged marriage don't you?" Ukyo asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." Mika said firmly.  
  
"Okay then that's the decision. I'll call Akane and let her know the engagement's off and no hard feelings." Ukyo said turning back to the grill. "I just wanted to make sure. Mika, I never thought about the engagement after I made it. Actually after marrying your father I kind of forgot about it." Mika choked on her juice.  
  
"Uh, okay." Mika said confused. "So Taki's now just another jerk right?"  
  
"Yup, pound him all you like sweetie." Ukyo said as she flipped her an okonamiyaki.  
  
At the Ten-uh Saotome residence Akane took Ukyo's call and after making sure it was true went to tell the news to the family. "Akane, you gonna eat this omelet?"  
  
Quickly returning to the breakfast table Akane barely manage to save her food. Frowning at her husband she took back her plate. "Yes. That was Ukyo on the phone."  
  
"What'd she what?"  
  
"Yeah what's up Mom?" Kari said.  
  
"Well, Taki it seems Ukyo has decided to cancel the engagement so you don't have to marry Mika. You're free."  
  
"Oh that is so unfair! He gets out and I'm still engaged to muscle brain here?" Kari sulked.  
  
"Really? That's, uh, great." Taki said. "Well I guess I better be heading to school."  
  
Akane looked after him concerned. Kari scowled at Si Cwan. "Come on amazon boy, time for school."  
  
Si Cwan glared at her. "What makes you think I'll be going with you?"  
  
Shampoo glared at her son. "You want they think you stupid? Si Cwan going to school. Shampoo registered yesterday."  
  
"But mother, I wi- OW!" Si Cwan shouted holding his head. Shampoo handed the mallet back to Akane.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Kari scowled as she walked to school, Si Cwan and Mei-Lin trailing. "Kari! Where is brother?"  
  
"Taki left earlier Mei-Lin."  
  
"Oh, and lost girl?"  
  
Kari lost her scowl and giggled. "If you mean Mika, don't know she and Keiichi should be here soon."  
  
"Hey Kari!" Mika called, running over. "This is great! I made it the whole block without getting lost!"  
  
Kari fought a smile, "That's great. I hear the engagement's off?"  
  
"Yeah, I knew Daddy would fix it."  
  
"Kari? Is that you?" A soft voice called. Turning Kari smiled.  
  
"Makoto? It's been a while, uh your mom's not with you is she?" Kari asked nervously.  
  
Makoto sighed. "Not to worry Mama dropped me off at Uncle Takewaki's this morning, right before she left for Canada." Makoto paused. "Is Yui around?"  
  
Mei-Lin looked over at her curiously. "He leave early, had practice. I Mei-Lin. This brother, Si Cwan."  
  
"Oh, hi I'm Makoto Hino. You're new?" Makoto asked the older girl.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'm Mika, I just moved here too." Mika said smiling at the younger girl. "My little brother's in the same school as Yui."  
  
"This is all well and good but if I have to go to this infernal school I prefer it to be on time." Si Cwan said impatiently.  
  
"Right. Well stop by the dojo with Tacchi tonight, we'll catch up then!" Kari said grabbing Mika's hand and taking off, Si Cwan following. Makoto smiled shyly at Mei-Lin.  
  
"Wanna walk together?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kari glared at Si Cwan across the yard. "I really hate him."  
  
Mika glanced over. "Well he's cute at least. Can he fight?"  
  
Kari shrugged. "Says he can, but I doubt it."  
  
Taki joined them sitting opposite Mika. "Did you happen to grab my lunch Kari?"  
  
"Sorry, Taki I was running late." Kari said. "Hey Mika don't you always carry that grill with you?"  
  
"Yeah." Mika answered warily. "What about it?"  
  
"Well can't you make him some food?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Taki stood up. "Nevermind, I'll just wait till dinner. It's obvious she doesn't want anything to do with me."  
  
"Well you insulted me! And my family!"  
  
Kari whipped her head back and forth. "Wow, you still steamed about that? Taki's a good guy."  
  
"Thanks." Taki said dryly. "It's okay, I'll just go sit with Si Cwan. He looks like he could use the company." Kari paused indecisive before throwing her lunch at him. "What's this?"  
  
"Take it." Kari said. "The idiot forgot lunch too." Taki grinned and headed over.  
  
Mika bit her lip. "I guess I shouldn't hold a grudge huh? Want some food?"  
  
Kari drooled. "Love some!"  
  
Soon a whole crowd gathered wanting food. Kari helped out as Tacchi slid up behind them. "You know, this would make a wonderful enterprise."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. "Tacchi."  
  
Tacchi grinned. "Had to try. So Mika what are your likes and dislikes?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well now that you're officially free, and Kari is not, you are considered the cutest girl in school." Tacchi said grinning. "I'll need to keep an actuate record. I've already reactivated Taki's."  
  
Kari sighed. "You're getting more and more like Aunt Nabiki every day."  
  
"Thank you. Mom would appreciate the comment."  
  
Si Cwan glared at the crowd. "Insolent foreigner."  
  
Taki sighed. "You know man, you gotta let it go. You're the odd one here. Kari's not that bad if you ignore the violence."  
  
"I want nothing to do with her." SI Cwan said. "I'm the best of the amazons, I shouldn't be forced into some arranged marriage."  
  
"Well why not talk to your parents about it? I'm sure once they understand how you feel…what?"  
  
SI Cwan was looking at him oddly. "Have you met my parents? Xian Fu and Mu Tse? The woman who spent two and a half years chasing Ranma Saotome?"  
  
Taki thought for a minute. "Okay you got a point there. Isn't there any way out?"  
  
Si Cwan grinned as a stray thought occurred. "There may be yet. I thank you."  
  
"No prob. Want some food? It's clean, Kia made it." Taki added seeing the look on Si Cwan's face. He'd accidentally eaten cookies Akane made. "Mom just doesn't understand that she won't get any better, she really doesn't mean any harm."  
  
"In that case I would like some."  
  
"Si Cwan! You forget lunch!" Shampoo called hurrying across the lawn.  
  
"Mom?" Si Cwan said staring.  
  
Shampoo huffed. "Is me. You know another who bring lunch to silly boy? Café almost ready, we move in few days."  
  
"Alright, thank you." Shampoo nodded and turned to Taki.  
  
"Ranma son is good friend." Shampoo patted him on the head fondly. "Cute too." She sighed. "No get over Ranma. Bye now! You be good boy!"  
  
Taki stared after her in shock. "She always like that?"  
  
Si Cwan began eating his ramen. "Uh-huh."  
  
"And I thought our family was weird."  
  
At the middle school Yui was not being a good boy. "Aw, come on Makoto it'll be fun."  
  
Makoto bit her lip. "I don't know. We could get into a lot of trouble. I don't want them to call Mama."  
  
"Only if we're caught. And Aunt Kodachi probably think it was funny anyway." Makoto sighed, unable to deny the truth of the statement. Yui climbed up the tree and edged out on the limb.  
  
"Yui Saotome! What in heaven's name are you doing?" Yui lost his balance and fell off the branch onto the ground.  
  
"Ow! Sora, what'd you go and do that for?" Yui said rubbing his back looking up at his cousin.  
  
"I can tell you've been busy while I was visiting Father." Sora said frowning. "What were you doing this time?"  
  
Yui grinned sheepishly. "Well, Mr. Takamoshi is supposed to have this really neat lab and…  
  
Sora gasped. "You were trying to sneak into the off limits labs? Makoto I'm surprised at you."  
  
Makoto winced. "Sorry."  
  
"I'll have to tell Auntie about this."  
  
Yui groaned. "Do you have to? Can't you just tell Dad? Come on Sora be a pal."  
  
"I am not your pal. As the oldest member of the family in this school it's my responsibility to see that you stay out of trouble."  
  
Yui rolled his eyes. "You're such a nag." Sora glared and swiped at him. A sudden commotion on the outer green caused the three to rush over. On the green, Mei-Lin was standing over three boys panting.  
  
"You no pick fights! I great warrior and will not be defeated." Mei- Lin said fiercely.  
  
Sora turned to Yui. "What is all this about?"  
  
Yui shrugged. "They probably made fun of her accent again. They don't seem to want to learn."  
  
Sora straightened her shoulders. "Well I'll put a stop to this!" She stalked over to the combatants. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. You three, picking on a girl! You should never gang up on an opponent. It's unfair. And you should never hit girls! And young lady, there are other ways to deal with conflict then violence."  
  
Mei-Lin stared at the girl. "There is?"  
  
Sora stopped in mid-lecture. "Of course there is! Now come with me, you have some bruises." She rushed the stunned Amazon over to a bench. "Now just sit here, I'm actually very good at this. I have to be with cousins' like mine. So your new here?"  
  
"Yes, I arrive from China."  
  
"Oh, how nice!" Sora said smiling. "China is such a pretty country. I'm Sora Tendo, you wouldn't happen to be an Amazon would you?"  
  
"Hai." Mei-Lin said suspiciously.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful! You must be here to see Uncle Ranma. He's such a nice guy. There, all better next time just ignore them, you'll get into a lot less trouble." Sora said sweetly.  
  
Yui came up to join them. "That was so cool Mei-Lin! You're really good! Not as good as Kari but better than me. You should have seen it! Keiichi took them all aside and had this talk with them."  
  
"Now Yui, don't think this will make me forget about your little adventure." Sora stated.  
  
"Aw, come on, I didn't do nothing."  
  
"Only because I caught you before you could." Sora reminded him. "Now go to class before I decide to tell the teachers. And leave Makoto out of your pranks! You know she can't afford to get in trouble."  
  
Yui shuffled his feet. "Yes Sora. I'll apologize to Makoto."  
  
"Good boy." Sora said ruffling his hair.  
  
"Sora!" Yui yelled. Sora smiled benignly.  
  
"What weird family." Mei-Lin muttered.  
  
Si Cwan spent the day considering his options and devised, to his mind, the perfect way out. All he had to do was trick Kari into it and his plan couldn't fail! Of course being a plan conceived by an Amazon against a Saotome; you know it was doomed to failure.  
  
"Come on Si Cwan I have to pick up my brothers!" Kari said through gritted teeth.  
  
Time to implement my plan. "I challenge you!"  
  
Kari turned to stare at him. "What are you blathering about?"  
  
"I challenge you." Si Cwan repeated. "I want to fight you."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. "I know what a challenge means, I've gotten about six of them. You really want to fight me?"  
  
"Yes." Kari sighed. Then she started to think. 'Wait, Dad got engaged because he beat an amazon, so if he doesn't defeat me then he can't want to marry me!'  
  
"Alright. I'll fight you but I won't hold back."  
  
Si Cwan grinned. "That's what I want." He moved into a stance and watched as she…walked by him. "Hey! I thought we were fighting!"  
  
"We will, but I still have to pick up Yui." Kari stated as she continued to walk, leaving Si Cwan standing like an idiot.  
  
"But we were fighting!"  
  
"Did you have a good day at school?" Kari asked Yui as she led him home.  
  
Yui scowled. "Guess."  
  
"Oh no what'd you do this time."  
  
"I didn't do nothing! Sora caught me first." Yui said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh I didn't know she'd gotten back." Kari said smiling. "I wonder how her trip went."  
  
"Can we fight now!" Si Cwan yelled.  
  
"Fine, fine whatever." Kari said waving at him. "Yui can you tell Dad I'll be a little late?"  
  
"Sure sis. Try not to hurt him too badly. He seems pretty neat." Yui said over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on already!"  
  
"Alright!" Kari yelled. "Impatient jerk."  
  
Si Cwan lunged at her and she lazily moved to avoid. Attack, and defend. Defend and attack. Si Cwan attacked and managed to score a hit.  
  
"Hey that hurt!" Kari yelled as she kicked him. The fight, like most in Ranmaverse moved swiftly toward the dojo. Finally, fed up Kari jumped and kicked him in the head knocking him back, then pulling out her mallet she swung and Si Cwan crashed through the fence and landed in the koi pond.  
  
"I win." Kari said brushing back her hair. Moving out of the house Shampoo took in the scene and tears in her eyes rushed over to Si Cwan. Si Cwan shrugged out of his mother's arms and rubbed his head. Teeth gritted he moved toward Kari.  
  
"Hey I won, fair and square!" Kari said as he advanced on her.  
  
Stopping in front of her Si Cwan kneeled and through clenched teeth said. "Wo Ai Ni."  
  
Shampoo squealed. "Shampoo so happy! Si Cwan accept bride!"  
  
"What!" Kari said stunned.  
  
"Is law, any female accepted into tribe must defeat chosen male warrior. Prove female better. If win, they marry and she is amazon. If lose, thrown out of tribe and never allowed back."  
  
Kari swung her head back and forth. "You mean if I had just lost, I would be free?"  
  
Shampoo nodded happily. Kari screamed. 


	6. An interlude. Not next chapter!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi I am not, so none of this is mine.  
  
Hi everybody! Wodenschild here. Since I'm about to expand my cast some more I thought I'd take a break and introduce everyone. (glances over shoulder) Okay come on out! All of you! Kari! Stop hitting Si Cwan and Si Cwan stop teasing her! Yui! No climbing! I see you in the back there trying to escape! Get back here!  
  
Jeez you'd almost think they didn't like me or something! All right we'll start with the Saotome clan, since it's really all about them. Ranma and Akane you know, well you'd better otherwise why are reading a Ranma ½ fic? Together they have four children. Guys?  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"Fine. I'm Kari Saotome, oldest and only daughter of Ranma and Akane. I'm fifteen, have a twin brother and 'sigh' a fiancé. I'm a really great martial artist, having been taught by my dad since birth. Is that good enough?"  
  
If you're going to be petty. Next! (Sighing in relief Kari walks out.)  
  
"Stop pushing! All right, I'm Narutaki Saotome, Taki to my friends. I'm the oldest son of Ranma and Akane, and Kari is my twin sister. Likewise, I'm fifteen and I was engaged but, thankfully it was broken, the directionally challenged nitwit. Like Kari I'm really good at martial arts, but neither of us is half as good as our Dad. Um, I think that's everything."  
  
Good enough, dear. Thank you! All right, next up!  
  
"I'm Yui Saotome! I'm twelve and a menace according to various teachers."  
  
Yui!  
  
(shrugs) "That's what they say! Anyway I love learning martial arts from my Dad; he's the best! But he says it'll be awhile before I'm as good as Taki and Kari."  
  
Yui, just go, okay? Torture someone else for awhile?  
  
"Sure! See ya!" (runs off) "Hey Makoto!"  
  
Why did I create that monster? Kia you're up next.  
  
"Hello everyone! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm eight years old and love to cook. Daddy says that the cooking gene must skip a generation. Everyone always says how much I remind them of Aunt Kasumi. I really don't see why."  
  
Eep! Uh, Kia that was great, best one yet. Do you think you could cook some lunch for us? I think we'll be here awhile.  
  
"Sure thing, happy to help!" (Kia runs off smiling benignly.)  
  
Okay, next up the Kunos!  
  
"Not till we agree on terms."  
  
Nabiki! This was in the contract!  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
Yes it was. I double checked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I even had Tacchi check it.  
  
"Tacchi! We have to have a little talk, son!" (Nabiki stalks off, dragging Tacchi with her.)  
  
Well that was Nabiki, technically she still goes by Tendo. As you can see not much has changed. What was that noise? Kuno! Stop attacking Ranma! And how exactly did you get splashed in the first place! Never mind I don't want to know! As that demonstrates Kuno hasn't changed much either. Tacchi, it's your turn.  
  
"Ow, I always forget how hard Mom hits. Hello I'm Takewaki Kuno, son of Takewaki and Nabiki, age seventeen. I have my mother's business sense and my father's money, a perfect combination. That's all that's important."  
  
Growl. Tacchi!  
  
"That's all I'm required by contract to say."  
  
I'll check the fine print. Meanwhile, Makoto you're up!  
  
"Um, hello. I'm Makoto Kino age twelve. My mother is Kodachi and Tacchi's my cousin. Poppa runs away a lot and mother has to go bring him back, so I spend a lot of time with Auntie Nabiki and Uncle Kuno. Mother insists that I learn rhythmic gymnastics but she's upset with me for refusing to cheat. Um, how was that?"  
  
Very good dear. Would you like a cookie? Kia made a whole batch.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Sweet girl. Unfortunately her father's in Canada right now so neither he, nor Kodachi could make it. But I assume you all remember what she was like. Alrighty, bring on the Tendos!  
  
"Oh my! This place is so dusty. Do you mind if I clean?"  
  
Sigh. Go ahead Kasumi. You did bring the kids right?  
  
"Of course. Sora! Kenji!"  
  
"Coming! We're coming. Hi! I'm Sora, and I'm fourteen. My mother is Kasumi Tendo and my Dad is Yusake Tendo. He's a really important businessman. So unfortunately he's away on trips a lot. He's super nice though. Because my cousin's are always getting into fights, I figured it would be best to learn first aid. Someone had to. Just call me doctor!"  
  
Um, yeah. Thank you Sora, your brother's here right?  
  
"Ken! Your turn! Yui! How did you scrap your knee again?"  
  
"Hello. I'm Kenji Tendo, but I usually just go by Ken. I'm twelve and everyone says that I look just like my Dad. Grandpa Tendo lives with us and teaches me martial arts sometimes. But Uncle Ranma's better at it. At least he doesn't break into tears when I get it right."  
  
(muffled laughter) Thanks Kenji, that'd be fine. You can go eat now.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Up next the Habikis! Uh where are the Habikis? Dammit! Ukyo didn't let Ryoga led did she? Fine. Amazons are up.  
  
"Shampoo is too too happy to be back in Japan!"  
  
Um, Shampoo? I'm sure they remember you.  
  
(pouting) "What wrong with reminding them?"  
  
Well this is a place to get to know the next generation, I'm sure no one will have forgotten you.  
  
"Better not." (stalks off)  
  
Okay, that was awkward. Si Cwan, would you like to go first or second?  
  
"No."  
  
It's one of the two, Si Cwan.  
  
"Fine. I'll go first. Stupid American."  
  
I heard that!  
  
"Hn. I'm Si Cwan son of the Amazon leader, Xian Fu and Mu Tse, and I'm fifteen. I was born in America and moved to China when I was five. I speak perfect English, Japanese and Mandarin. Despite what has been shown so far, I am an excellent fighter. My great-great-grandmother, Ko Lon taught me everything she could before she passed on. Kari was lucky that was all."  
  
"Lucky! I could take you on any day of the week!"  
  
Now children, no fighting in interludes! Kari, you had your chance, this is Si Cwan's turn. Now please go back to the buffet table, I think Shampoo added some ramen. Please continue Si Cwan.  
  
"Why? I'm finished."  
  
Okay, then could you get your sister it's her turn.  
  
"Mei-Lin, your turn at torture!"  
  
(pouting) I'm not that bad. Though…  
  
"I here!"  
  
Mei-Lin! Good.  
  
"I Mei-Lin, am thirteen. Amazon tribe member, very high standing. I born in America but raised in China. Si Cwan is older brother. Am very proud of him. I speak English very good, but not so Japanese, but learning! Like Kari very much, glad she marry Si Cwan. No girl at home could beat him, it good he find strong female."  
  
Yes well, thank you Mei-Lin. You can go back now. Are the Habikis here yet?  
  
"We're here! We're here!"  
  
Ukyo! Where have you been?  
  
"Mika saw a rabbit."  
  
Ahh. Well glad you found her so quickly. Mika you're up.  
  
"Up where?"  
  
(Why me?) Next to introduce your self.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
Because, there are a lot of characters in this, and this way they can be straightened out. Besides it was easier than doing family trees. And funnier too.  
  
"I don't get it but okay. I'm Mika Habiki, and I'm fifteen. Well almost sixteen really. I'm the oldest child of Ryoga and Ukyo Habiki. I have my father's strength and got his really cool umbrella. I have this little problem with directions and generally carry supplies in my backpack just in case. I'm a really good cook and I also have a portable grill with a bunch of mini-spatulas. Our family dog, Sadie generally comes with me if I go to the store, so I can get home again. I was engaged to that brat, Taki but my Daddy fixed that! He's the coolest!"  
  
(pushing Mika along) That's good enough, I think they get the picture. Keiichi! You're next.  
  
"I'm Keiichi Habiki and I'm thirteen. I know I don't look it, but I'm really strong but I prefer increasing my speed and flexibility. My mom's taught me a lot, mostly 'cause we were together a lot. When both your father and sister get lost on a daily basis, in your own house, you spend time with the one who doesn't move. I'm a decent chef, and throw mean spatula. I don't have to mention anything else do I?"  
  
No Keiichi, that's all they need to know at this point. Why don't you go eat, before the foods all gone?  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Okay I believe that's everyone. I hope this…Yes? What is it?  
  
"I haven't gone yet."  
  
Well you haven't been in the story yet; you might confuse people.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Damn, you're too cute. All right, I may regret this but go ahead.  
  
"Yeah! Hi I'm Michelle! I'm twelve and my best friend is Makoto! She's so cool! My parents are totally insane, so her family looks really normal to me. I'm one of Mr. Saotome students, though I'm just a beginner. I haven't been in the story yet but I will soon! Makoto can't be without me!"  
  
Um, yeah, you should probably mention your parents.  
  
"Don't want to! They'll figure it out if they want to. I have to go find Mako now!"  
  
Bye-bye. Well that does it, all major characters that have shown up or will show up. Though any character in the series is fair game and might pop up. I have all published English translations of Ranma ½ mangas so I have research materials! I'll try to post a real chapter soon. 


	7. Repercussions and reactions

Disclaimer: Rumiko owns I do not.  
  
Chapter 6: Repercussions and Reactions  
  
Sora smiled as she knocked on the door. "Auntie! Uncle Ranma! Can we come in? Mother sent some tea cakes over!" Having said that she carefully moved to the left pushing her brother behind her.  
  
WOOSH! Yui, Taki, and Ranma ran outside and would have tackled her down had she not moved. "Tea cakes?" They asked eyes shining.  
  
Sora shook her head and held up a bento box. "Mother also sends her regrets. Grandfather had another one of his fits and she could not come."  
  
Ranma grinned. "The old man's still the most emotional martial artist I've ever met. Come on in, did ya have a nice trip?"  
  
"Yes thank you. It was lovely to see Father." Sora said moving beside him.  
  
Ranma turned to his nephew. "How about you Ken?"  
  
"Aw, it was great! Dad took us on this boat ride and to the Eiffel Tower." Ken said grinning.  
  
Ranma grinned back and threw an arm around his shoulder; carefully swiping the box of teacakes out of Sora's hands, "Well don't just stand there! Come on in."  
  
After greeting their aunt and being introduced to the guests Sora nudged aside her cousin. "Um, Taki?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is Kari okay? I mean we've been here fro ten minutes and she hasn't moved from that spot?" Sora said concerned.  
  
Taki grinned. 'She'll be al right. She's just suffered a severe disappointment."  
  
"Oh, okay." Sora answered confused. She never quite knew what to make of cousins they were all so…odd. "Well I did have some mochi Mother made for her, but if she can't eat it, I'll leave it with Auntie."  
  
Kari twitched. "M-mochi?" In a flash she had Sora by the arms. "Mochi? Made by Aunt Kasumi?"  
  
"Y-yes." Sora said startled.  
  
"Gimme!" Kari said nearly ripping the package out of her hands, and looking vaguely demonic. "Mochi, real mochi!"  
  
In an unfortunate coincidence, Si Cwan chose that moment to enter the living room. Sora smiled politely at the guest. 'Hello, I'm Sora Tendo."  
  
Si Cwan grimaced. " More of you? I'm Si Cwan." Twitch "Kari's fiancé."  
  
Kari growled and the air crackled around her. "That's right…This. Is. All. Your. Fault!" Then dropping the mochi she lunged for him hands around his throat.  
  
"Oh my!" Sora said.  
  
"Greetings everyone." Tacchi said walking in. "Kari you should really let him breath, he's turning blue. Not a bad color on him though."  
  
Makoto peaked around Tacchi and blinked at the two in front.  
  
"Hello, Tacchi." Akane said coming in with a tea tray. "Oh Makoto! It's good to see you, been five, six months? Er, I trust that your mother is, uh, out of town?" Makoto nodded still transfixed at the scene in front of her. "Well, that's a relief. Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Um, Saotome-san?" Makoto ventured pointing.  
  
"Hmm?" Akane said turning. "Oh, really Kari! It's not that bad!"  
  
"He must die!" Kari said shaking him.  
  
"Dear, he's turning purple and Shampoo would be very upset if you killed her only son. Come on in, Kasumi sent along tea-cakes and I saved some from your father."  
  
Kari loosened her hold. "T-tea-cakes?"  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"Well, alright. I'll kill him later."  
  
"That's nice dear. Tea's ready." Akane said leading her and Makoto out.  
  
Si Cwan lay clutching his throat and gasping for breath. Tacchi knelt beside him. "Word of advice. Kari has her mother's temper and her father's skill. Avoid pissing her off. It saves money.  
  
Si Cwan glared. "I didn't do anything."  
  
Tacchi smiled dreamily. "That's what Uncle Ranma always claimed." Tacchi hefted him to his feet. "For a small fee I would be willing to intervene."  
  
Si cwan glared harder. "I fight my own battles. I'm an Amazon warrior and I have no need of coddling!" He bit out and stalked off, promptly tripping over the box containing Kari's mochi.  
  
Tacchi winced and Taki plaed. "Forget what I said, you're on your own kid."  
  
Sora bent and examined the box. "Oh dear. They're destroyed, and mother so wanted Kari to enjoy them. Are you alright Mr., uh, Si Cwan?"  
  
"I want to go back to China. I was respected there, I was happy." Si Cwan said, voice muffled against the floor. "Even America would be better. Maybe I can run away again. I mean, if I steal Dad's glasses first and then get a two day head start…"  
  
"Then Shampoo come get you!" Shampoo said sternly. "You is son, no disobey mother."  
  
"Yes, mama." Si Cwan sighed. Shoving himself up he sat on the floor. "I will keep your word. If you'll excuse me, I would like to take a walk now." Si Cwan bowed politely to his mother and the others then walked out.  
  
Shampoo shook her head. "Si Cwan is stubborn boy. He no listen. Kari is good match."  
  
Kari bounded back in. "Yummy! Aunt Kasumi makes the best teacakes! Now for my mochi!"  
  
Sora bit her lip. "Um, Kari? There was a little accident…"  
  
Kari glanced down at the broken box, tears beginning to form. "M-my mochi!" She wailed.  
  
Sora winced. "And I thought only Grandfather could reach that decibel." Sighing she bowed deeply. "I humbly beg forgiveness for the destruction. I tripped and fell."  
  
Kari sniffed. "It's, it's okay. A-accidents happen…" She picked up the broken bits and still sniffling walked upstairs to her room.  
  
Akane, Ranma, and the kids poked their heads inside. "Is Daddy here? I could have sworn I heard his yell." Akane asked.  
  
Si Cwan kicked a nearby tin can and continued his walk, muttering to himself. "I'm not a loser. I am a good fighter, I am. She just got lucky."  
  
"Hey you there!" Si Cwan glanced up, filling the alley before him were fifteen guys he vaguely remembered for school. "You're the one who's engaged to Kari right?"  
  
Si Cwan scowled. "Not by choice."  
  
Grumbling went through the crowd. "Well we're the Kari Stormtroopers, a tradition passed down from our fathers, former members of the Akane Stormtroopers, and we do not accept this engagement!"  
  
Si Cwan laughed. "Well neither do I! But since I have to deal with it, so do you! Now get out of my way, I'm in a bad mood."  
  
"For the cavalier treatment of our beloved goddess we will defeat you! ATTACK!"  
  
Si Cwan smiled grimly. "I was going to brood, but this is a much better release of tension."  
  
Fifteen minutes later the Stormtroopers lay on the ground groaning and twitching. SI Cwan threw the last one into the wall. "Ahh! I feel so much better!" He dusted off his hands and smoothed his hair back. "Well at least I now know that it WAS a fluke. Next time I will defeat Kari."  
  
"Ooh! That was so cute!" A high-pitched voice squealed.  
  
Si Cwan swiftly turned, behind him an impossibly cute girl, boy, er, child stood. He, she, uh, the child smiled. "You're really very good! Have you taken lessons with Sensei Saotome?"  
  
"No. I am an Amazon."  
  
The child frowned and even that was cute. "I thought Amazons were female. You're not are you?"  
  
Si Cwan recoiled. "NO!"  
  
"Oh Good! I thought I was losing my touch! I'm Michelle!" The child chirped. "Well bye-bye!" With that Michelle bounced off fluffy brown hair swinging behind.  
  
Si Cwan shook his head. "This is SUCH a strange town!" Shrugging he walked on.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Michelle squealed throwing arms around the startled Makoto. 'I missed you so much!"  
  
"M-Michelle! Uh, how'd you know I was back?"  
  
"Michelle always knows when her Makoto is around!" Michelle grinned. "Besides, I saw Kodachi on the international news again." Michelle said snuggling Makoto.  
  
Makoto sighed. "Again? I do hope she wasn't arrested. It took Aunt Nabiki such a long time to get her out the last time.  
  
Akane came downstairs and smiled. "Hello Michelle. How are your parents?"  
  
Michelle scowled. "They're fine."  
  
"Well do give them our regards, in fact…" Akane paused.  
  
"Hmm?" Michelle blinked curious.  
  
"Oh, it's just that some old friends recently moved back…never mind, they'll figure it out."  
  
"Kari! Hey Kari you home! Why'd you move your house?"  
  
Akane turned. "Mika! Hello dear, she's upstairs sulking. Perhaps you can get her to come out."  
  
Michelle grinned at her from Makoto's shoulder. "You're pretty!"  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
Akane shook her head smiling. "Michelle this is Mika Habiki, Mika this is Michelle."  
  
"A pleasure!" Michelle said grinning. "Isn't she the cutest Mako-chan?"  
  
"So Kari's upstairs?" Mika broke in desperate to get away.  
  
Akane grinned. "Uh-huh. I'll let her explain. Michele would and Makoto like to help Yui and I make dinner?"  
  
"YES!" Makoto said excitedly.  
  
Michelle pouted. "I guess." The she brightened. "Then I can tell you guys about this cool guy I saw on my way here!"  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"Don't know who he was, but he took on the Stormtrooperes single handed. The whole gang!" Michelle grinned. "I would have helped but mom hid my skates again. Plus they were a lot older."  
  
"What are your skates called this time?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Jean-Pierre." Michelle answered with a grimace.  
  
Akane got a sinking feeling. "Did this guy happen to have dark violet hair and red eyes?"  
  
"Yeah! Does he study here? I asked but he never really answered."  
  
"No not study. That was Si Cwan. Kari's fiancé."  
  
Michelle blinked. "Kari's engaged? That was quick."  
  
Akane smiled tightly. "Yes, now let's get dinner started."  
  
Mika shook her head as Akane led the two out. "Strange child." Then she preceded upstairs to Kari's room. "Kari! Hey Kari!"  
  
"Um, Mika? That's Kia's room. I'm down here." Kari said poking her head out.  
  
"Oh right! Anyway, I needed to ask you something."  
  
Kari smiled. "What?"  
  
"Wanna go on a training trip?" Mika said bouncing. "Do ya? Do ya? Dad's gonna to go up to the mountains and well, we need a guide."  
  
Kari laughed. "You two are hopeless! Sure, sounds great. It'd get me away from the Chinese brat."  
  
"Oh your plan didn't work then?"  
  
Kari groaned. "Not the way I hoped no. Apparently I'm now ever more firmly engaged. Actually, in Shampoo's point of view we're now married."  
  
Mika winced. "Sorry. Well at least one of us escaped!"  
  
Kari glared. "Well bully for you. At least your guy was nice!"  
  
Mika glared back. "Says you! Your fiancé's cute! And a fairly decent fighter."  
  
Kari snorted. "Yeah sure. That's way it took me ten minutes to beat him. HEY! Taki's a really good fighter!"  
  
Mika sighed. "Kari you do know that is an accomplishment in and of itself right? And we're not talking about him."  
  
"What'd mean?"  
  
Mika clenched her teeth. "You're gonna make me say it aren't you? Fine. You're good; you're better then good! You're the best I've ever seen, besides my Dad and well you're Dad."  
  
"Really?" Kari asked in a small voice.  
  
"Duh!" Mika said rolling her eyes. "You're a natural! So for him to take that long to beat means that in general, he's really good. I mean I still can't beat you half the time. And dad says that I'm way better than he was at my age."  
  
"Oh." Kari said squirming. "I never thought about that. I mean Dad's my judge of ability and I'm no where near him."  
  
Mika smiled. "Of course not! Your Dad's like this giant! NO one can beat him. Si Cwan's not used to the constant fights here. Give him a couple of weeks then judge okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." Kari said. "Now about my brother."  
  
"Kari!" Mika groaned.  
  
"Really, I know he's a jerk and all but he's really, REALLY, good at martial arts. Dad's trained us together and separately and we're generally at the same level."  
  
Mika sighed. "Fine he's a good fighter. Feel better now?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
Kari's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Mika! My mochi!" and began sobbing hysterically. Bewildered Mika patted her back.  
  
Later that night Kari was sitting on the roof looking up at the stars, when a box fell beside her.  
  
"What the?" Kari said startled.  
  
"It's for you." Si Cwan said disgruntled. Jumping down to the roof he handed her the box. "It's some mochi."  
  
"Mochi?"  
  
"Yeah. You're mochi your aunt made got smashed. SO I got you some. It's not homemade but it's supposed to be fairly good."  
  
Kari smiled and cradled the box. "Thanks."  
  
Si Cwan scowled and looked away, "Whatever." 'I don't feel guilty, I don't feel guilty.'  
  
Kari frowned. "This doesn't mean I'm gonna start liking you or that I'm happy about this engagement."  
  
Si Cwan glared. "Who wants you to?"  
  
Kari glared back. "That's a great thing to say! Jeez. I was just trying to set some ground rules!"  
  
"Ground rules? For what?"  
  
"Well since we're stuck together for the time being I didn't want you to get any ideas!"  
  
"Trust me there are no ideas. You have zero appeal for me." Si Cwan said disdainfully.  
  
A blue aura started to surround Kari. "You…JERK!" Then she punched him off the roof.  
  
SPLASH! "Serves him right!" Kari nodded. She bent down and picked up the package. "But thank you for the mochi Si Cwan." Kari said softly.  
  
Author's notes: Hello loyal and most likely impatient readers! Sorry about the long wait but I have to be in the right frame of mind to channel Ranma and I just haven't been lately. The mood comes and goes. It doesn't help that I have several other stories in the works that are a tad more serious and the two styles DO NOT mix. When I try I end up with slapstick in my angst and angst in my slapstick. Not good. Anyway I have NO idea how long till I write another chapter. My computer is on the fritz and I have to borrow family ones to post so…I hope it's soon. Well enjoy this installment and review people!  
  
Hey! Author girl!  
  
Um, Taki? That you?  
  
Yeah! I resent the fact that I wasn't in this!  
  
Hey! YOU at least had lines!  
  
-_-;; Guys, guys this is a joint cast. You'll all have your days in the sun.  
  
Grumble grumble  
  
HEY! One more word and I'll make you my new target. Poor Si Cwan deserves a break anyway. And I'm beginning to feel bad. SO who wants to be next?  
  
-…-  
  
That's what I thought! See ya'll in chapter seven hopefully soon! 


	8. The Training Trip

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of these characters nor am I making any money on this.

Chapter 7: The Training Trip

Rain continued to fall in torrents as the four teenagers sloshed up the mountain. Loud complaining could be heard long before they were seen. Finally fed up with it Kari swiftly turned. "No one asked you to come! So stop gripping about it. We all know it's cold and wet."

Si Cwan glared at her between wet bangs. "This is all your fault you know."

Kari rolled her eyes. "Yeah because I control the weather now."

"You know what I meant! If you hadn't told your parents about this trip while my family was still in the room, I wouldn't have been forced to come."

Kari scowled. "How was I to know that Shampoo'd flip like that?"

Taki coughed lightly. "Common sense? It was kind of a forgone conclusion." Si Cwan nodded still glaring at her.

Kari rounded on her brother. "Oh shut up!"

"Why don't you all shut up?" Mika grumbled up ahead.

"Mika!" Kari said shocked.

"Seriously! All I wanted was a nice little training trip with my friend and my dad. What do I get? A pair of squabbling two-yr-olds and a jerk. God only knows where Dad is now."

"Genius here was suppose to keep an eye on him." Kari said waving at Si Cwan.

"It was a one room stop. I seriously didn't think someone could get lost." Si Cwan explained. Again.

"Well he did." Mika bit out.

Taki cleared his throat. "That reminds me. Tell me again, why are we letting you lead?"

Mika glared. "Because, I'm the only one who's been there."

"That's great and all but this is the third time we've passed this tree."

"It is not."

"Is too! Look." Taki pointed out several indentations in the trunk. "That's where Kari threw Si Cwan when he grabbed her arm, and here's where you threw Si Cwan when he pointed out that west was in the other direction. Oh and here's where I threw Kari for knocking me down. Sorry about that sis."

Kari joined them. "No problem. Wow look at them it's a really good likeness of Amazon boy." 

Si Cwan snorted. "Alright. It's cold and we're all hungry and tired. Why don't we just set up camp here for the night? Or at least till it stops raining."

"That's the first intelligent thing I've heard you say." Kari said. "How about it Mika?"

"Fine!" Mika said throwing up her hands.

Taki sighed. "Great, I could use a break. I'll clear a patch out and set up, care to help me Si Cwan?"

"Whatever."

Kari bit her lip. "Um, can I help you with dinner Mika?"

Mika glared at her. "Fine." The two worked in silence setting out ingredients.

"What'd I do?" Kari finally asked.

"Why'd you have to go an bring him along!"

Kari looked affronted. "Hey it wasn't my idea! You heard him, Shampoo made me."

"Not him! Your brother."

"Oh." Kari said quietly. "You're mad 'cause I brought Taki? Well I didn't think about it really."

"Obviously."

"Hey!" Kari said insulted. "Look Taki and I always train together. It's just something we do."

"How touching." Mika said sarcastically.

Kari frowned. "Well, it is. I'm sorry that it inconveniences you SO much."

Mika sighed. "Sure, fine, whatever."

"Jeez, can't you let this go? Just try and get along with him?"

"No."

"He's really a nice guy. And he's my brother." Kari pointed out.

"And I like you despite that."

"We'll just have to work on this."

"No, we won't." Mika said firmly "Dinner's ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Nerima, things were fairly quiet.

"YUI SAOTOME!" Akane shouted. "Get yourself in here right now!"

Yui cautiously peeked around the corner. "Yeah Mom?"

"Is this true?" Akane asked waving a piece of paper. 

"I dunno. What's it say?"

"Yui!"

"Well if I don't know what it says, how can I truthfully say whether or not it's true?" Yui said reasonably.

Akane groaned. "Trust you to get Nabiki's negotiating skills."

Yui grinned. "Really? That's cool!"

Akane glared. "I was kidding."

Yui's face fell. "Oh. So what's it say anyway?"

"It says that you've been making a habit to climb the tree outside the girls locker. It even says that you've been spying on them."

"Nope not true."

Akane looked relieved. "Really? That's good, because…"

"I've been trying to spy on the teacher in the room above the girls locker room. I just happened to fall into the locker room when the branch broke."

"Yui!" Akane said shocked. "What in the world possessed you to spy on a teacher?"

"It's 'cause he's a zombie you see." Yui said excited. "He's all pasty and has these dark circles under his eyes. Rumor has it that he even keeps voodoo dolls in his office. I just thought it'd be cool to catch he mid-ritual."

"Gosunkugi is not a zombie!" Akane said sternly. "He is a very nice man."

"Really? You sure? Cause' he sure looks like one."

"Positive. Your father and I went to school with him. Now promise me that you'll leave the poor man alone."

"Alright." Yui grumbled. "But if a guy doesn't want to be taken for a zombie he really ought to get more sun, and some sleep. Can I go play with Makoto now?"

Akane flopped into a chair. "Fine, go. Let Nabiki deal with you."

Yui flashed a grin. "Cool!"

Akane winced as he slammed the front door. Sighing she glanced around the cluttered room. "Guess I'd better clean this up." Akane got up and made her way to the cleaning cabinet, she had just taken out the supplies and when she went back to the living room she found it immaculate with Kia sweeping up the last of the dust. Akane sighed. "Kia, honey I could have gotten that."

Kia smiled benignly. "I know Momma, but I like cleaning. Would you prefer sushi or stew for dinner? Or I have a nice ramen recipe Auntie Shampoo left, or the one Auntie Ukyo left."

Akane sighed again in defeat. "Sushi will be fine, Kia. It's been hot lately. Is your father home?"

"Oh, Daddy's in the dojo still. Sushi it is then, and maybe some nice rice balls. Tea?"

"Thank you dear." Akane said not even bothering to ask where a tea set came from in the living room. It just wasn't worth it. "How was school?"

"Very entertaining as always. Such funny people go there." Kai said as he started to dust. "Today we learned division in math and we read a very nice book in literature. It was the one Daddy read to me last summer."

"That's nice. You liked that one."

"Uh-huh. And then at lunch this silly boy was teasing Miya so I punched him."

"Oh. That was, um kind of you."

Kia smiled. "Wasn't it? After I explained things to him. You really shouldn't tease people, it's not nice."

Akane closed her eyes and leaned back. "Very good. But you shouldn't punch people either."

"Oh I know that. But he was a boy and I just couldn't think of another way of gaining his attention. Sensei Haruna had a long talk with me about it." Kia explained, fluffing the couch pillows. "Oh dear, it looks like Yui spilled grape juice on this cushion again."

"Are you training with your father again tonight?"

"Uh-huh." Kia answered absently. "He's teaching me a new kata."

"Really? Already?"

"Yes. This is not going to come out. I know I have some cleanser in my room. Be right back."

Akane nodded as he left the room and sipped her tea. Just another normal day in the Saotome house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across town, Yui and Makoto had been told to go play somewhere else, as Aunt Nabiki was in the middle of a hostile takeover and didn't want distractions. They did get money out of the deal from Kuno, so they went out for ice cream. Yui bounced along on the fence while Makoto walked more sedately below.

"So your mom really didn't flip out this time?"

"Nah." Yui said "She was much more upset about the frog incident last year."

"Oh. Well I can understand that." Makoto said. "This time there were no police involved."

"Yup!" 

"MAKOTO!" A voice cried just before Makoto was tackled by a brown blur.

Yui grinned. "Hey Michelle."

Michelle grinned back. "Hey Yui! Heard you fell into the girls locker room."

"Yeah, I was trying to get the goods on Sensei Gosunkugi when the branch broke."

"That's too bad. Should've invited me, I would've been your look out."

Yui grinned. "Maybe next time. How's your mom?"

Michelle scowled. "She's fine."

Makoto sighed and pushed herself up. "I see you found your skates again."

"Yeah! Mom must have hid them with Dad's stuff again. They were lying in a pile in the hall this morning. Dad must be off somewhere again."

"What does your dad do anyway?" Yui asked.

"Besides hide from my mother?"

"Yeah." Yui answered.

"I don't know. But he has some of the coolest stuff." They started walking again. "So where are you headed?"

"Ucchan's!" Yui said. "We were gonna go for ice cream but Aunt Ukyo promised free food."

Michelle grinned. "Cool. Can I come?"

Yui dropped down between them and flung an arm around each. "Sure thing. The more the merrier!"

"Great! Mom will never think to look for me there!"

"Is she trying to put you in dresses again?" Makoto asked.

"Not any more then usual. She started babbling about an old lost pet she found and then lost again at this train station. She wants me to go and help her look for 'Charlotte.' Personally I think the thing has the right idea, run away! Far away!"

"Not to worry! We'll keep you away from the clutches of the collector!" Yui said seriously.

"Thanks, I feel soo safe." Michelle said dryly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the woods the rain finally stopped and they got to dry off. So training started in earnest

"Mika! Come on you're got to charge more aggressively."

Mika growled. "I am you twit!"

Kari's eyes narrowed. "Twit?"

Watching from the sidelines Taki winced. "Here it comes." He said to Si Cwan.

"Here what comes?"

"The Mallet of Justice™."

Whomp! Mika lay flattened a mallet still rested on her head as Kari stalked off.

Si Cwan goggled. "Where did that come from?" 'Is that how she defeated me?'

"Beats me." Taki said. "But only she and my mom can do it. Least, that I've ever seen. If you really tick them off whomp! Out comes the mallet. Dad's usually the only one Mom hits. Kari's a little less selective. Wanna spar? We can work on getting you up to speed."

Si Cwan glared. "Up to speed?"

Taki smiled. "Okay bad choice of words. But come on you know we all can take you." 

"Bring it on Saotome."

Taki shrugged. "Your funeral."

Five minutes later. Whomp!

"Again!"

Whomp.

"Again!"

Whomp.

"pant-Again!-pant"

Whomp.

"Ag-pant-ain."

"Hey you sure about this man? You look really tired."

"I-pant-said again!"

Whomp.

"Look man, it's getting dark. Why don't we try again tomorrow?"

Si Cwan lay flat on his back panting. "Is dinner ready yet?"

Taki glanced over to where Kari was helping a bandaged Mika. "Almost."

"Then we'll stop." Taki reached down and hauled Si Cwan to his feet.

"Look man, I'm not trying to insult you. But you got to realize me and Kari were trained by the best."

Si Cwan glared. "I was trained by my Great-great-grandmother."

Taki smiled a little. "Yeah, I knew her, she was fun. Dad beat her nine times out of ten, but it was always fun watching that tenth. Mika's Dad never beats ours but he always beats us. So it's kind of even. I doubt Mika could really take either of us but she could take you."

"Nice to know." Si Cwan said bitterly.

Taki patted him lightly on the back. "Don't take it so hard. You haven't fought impossibly hard villains every year of your life, so it's no wonder you can't take us."

Si Cwan glared a bit then sighed. "Thanks so much for the sympathy."

"HEY! You two going to sit there gabbing all night or are you going to come eat!" Kari called from the campfire.

"We're coming! Chill out sis!" Taki called back. "Look Si Cwan. I have enough people who want to beat the crap out of me, some in my own family, so it'd be nice to have a friend. We could work on trying to bring you up to our level I don't think it'd take much. You're pretty good."

"Oh gee thanks so much." Si Cwan muttered. "Come on dinner's getting cold. At least these two can cook."

Taki chuckled. "Yeah, we're all thankful that Kari got Dad's cooking genes and not Mom's."

Author's Notes: Gee has it really been that long since I updated this? I guess so. Well here's another installment of AM. I'm not sure if I want to continue with the training trip or not next time, well we'll see. I also thought I'd add in a bit more to the other members of the family. This isn't going to just be about Kari and Taki after all. I was thinking about a chapter just on Tacchi, how about that? A Tacchi chapter? Would anyone like that? Also Michelle's parents should be showing up soon. I bet most have already guessed who her mom is, I know Ghost in the machine did. It's really not hard I've left tons of clues. More in this chapter. Her dad might be a bit harder, but I believe I've left some clues to that also. Oh! I was also thinking about doing another interlude. One dealing with how everyone got their names, would that interest anyone? Well let me know. Till next time!


	9. Lesson: Don't piss off Kari Or Michelle

Disclaimer: Not Rumiko, not big Japanese animation studio, not Viz. Hence not mine.

Chapter 8: 

"Kari, remind me when we get back home to kill you, slowly." Taki said glaring at his sister. 

"Same here." Kari said glaring back. Then she tackled him.

Mika and Si Cwan bruised and bandaged glared at the two as they started laughing mid-attack. "I detest them."

"I'm with you there." Mika said. "They are so freaking annoying."

"Quite. Habiki-San, is your arm better today?"

"Ya, thanks for the herbs." 

"Your quite welcome." Si Cwan said standing, wincing as he did so. "I believe I have the next round."

Mika gave him a look of utmost sympathy. "Try to go down fast."

"I will not!"

"Trust me. I think Kari won that round." Mika said nodding at the now squabbling twins.

Si Cwan winced. "Regardless. I am an Amazon, I refuse to just give in."

"Your funeral. But remember she's still pissed about the stream incident." Mika reminded him as he limped toward the two.

**Flashback-two days earlier**

Kari smiled as she tackled Taki from behind. "Morning!"

"Ugh! Do you have to do that?" Taki said winded.

"Yup! It's SOOO much fun!" Kari said. "I'm gonna go wash up in the stream, make sure no one walks over 'Kay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Taki said throwing her off his back. "Go on I'll keep the Amazon hoard busy."

"Thanks!" Kari shouted as she bounded off.

Mika walked over. "Where's Kari going in such a hurry?"

Taki smiled. "She's gonna take a bath." Then he draped an arm over her shoulder. "So I take it I'm forgiven then? We can try friends?"

Mika punched him into a tree. "Keep your stinking hands off me!" With that she stalked off into the woods, and didn't return until breakfast the next day. Taki unfortunately, decided to take an unscheduled nap, just as Si Cwan walked by with a canteen. The resulting shriek woke him up but it was far too late, and Si Cwan got a very nice aerial view of the mountain. On a brighter note he also he found Mika, by landing on her.

**end flashback**

Taki rubbed his head as he made his way over to Mika. "Damn girl. Told her it wasn't my fault." He grumbled.

"What do you think your doing?" Mika asked coldly.

"I was just going to sit!" Taki snapped. "Sorry if the whole log was taken. Didn't seem to mind Si Cwan sitting with you."

"That's because Si Cwan is a gentleman." Mika replied. "You are a cretin."

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Si Cwan cried as he flew over their heads into the surrounding trees.

"You're up." Taki said. "Maybe YOU can calm her down."

Mika winced. "Not likely. How long does she usually stay mad like this?"

"Depends." Taki answered. "This wasn't too bad, happens at home all the time. So I'd say about two more days. We're just lucky it didn't involve food."  
Si Cwan stumbled over to them, blinking blearily. "Food? Like Mochi?"

Taki nodded. "Yeah. Cause then she'd be in a rage for a good month, or until she killed someone."

The other two stared at him. "Killed someone?" They repeated.

Taki shrugged, uncomfortable. "Well, it's never really happened, but there was this one guy…"

"MIKA! You coming or what?" Kari growled.

Mika sighed and moved over to the field. Si Cwan nodded at Taki to continue. "Well, it was our ten birthday and this guy jumped the fence, smashed our cake and grabbed Mom. Dad jumped to kick him, but before he could Kari was on his back choking him. Of course he let Mom go right away but Kari still hung on. It took both my parents to pull her off. And my Dad was trying to calm her down, telling her that Mom was all right, well she tackled the guy again. This time while she was kicking him she kept saying, 'My cake! My cake!' Needless to say, Mom wasn't too thrilled by it." Taki shook his head. "It was such a shame too, Aunt Kasumi made that cake."

Si Cwan swallowed hard, thinking of his narrow escape earlier. "This happens every time?"

"No. Only if it was a particular favorite of hers, and it was done by someone she could feel justified beating on."

"Like me?"

"Oh yeah! I'd forgotten about that." Taki said laughing slightly. "You're lucky Sora stepped up to take the blame, or you'd still be in the hospital."

"So she wouldn't get mad at your cousin Sora?"

"Kari would never lay a hand on someone like Sora, or Kia for that matter and they know that. If they do happen to do something, well then Kari goes into crying fits, or hits me. Hard." Taki said wincing.

"Taki?"  
"Yeah?"

"Remind me to thank you cousin when we get home. And give her free ramen for life." Si Cwan said faintly.

Taki nodded. Then caught Mika as she came flying toward them. Kari stomped up to them. "Alright who's next?"

The three groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto bit her lip as she followed the other two. "Are you guys sure about this?" She whispered.

"SHHH!" Yui said, waving back at her. Michelle turned and grinned, giving her a thumbs up. Makoto rolled her eyes as she crawled closer. 

"What are you looking at anyway?"

"Sensei Gosunkugi." Yui whispered. "He's talking with that vampire teacher."

Makoto sighed. "Yui, Saotome-san said that Hinako was not a vampire."

"Mom doesn't know everything." Yui said frowning. "Look at the two of them! If that's not a zombie I don't know what is."

Michelle grinned at them. "This is fun, regardless. But I do think we should leave soon."

"Why's that?" Yui asked crossly.

"Because, they've left the office."

"WHAT?" Yui cried, swiftly turning toward the window. "Aww man, another chance blown."

"Chance?" A hyper voice asked. "Are you deliquents?"

"EEK!" Makoto squealed running behind the other two. In front of them stood a WAY too hyper little girl in a baggy purple dress.

Yui smiled sheepishly. "Hi Sensei. We were just talking about our chances for entrance exams. They're coming up fast you know!"

"OH! That's very studious of you!" She said beaming as she patted the three on the head. "Keep up the good work!"

As she bounced off the three slumped. "That was too close, Yui!" Makoto said shaking.

"Maybe. Wanna go for some okonamiyaki?" 

"Yui!" Makoto said frowning.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Michelle said bouncing. "Habiki-san is SOO cute!" The two raced off towards 'Ucchans.'

"But…Hey! Wait for me!" Makoto called as she ran after them. "Boys." She grumbled under her breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kia hummed softly as he fluffed the living room pillows. "These are getting quite old, I wonder if I should talk to Momma about replacing them." 

"Hello, is anyone home?"

"In here!" Kia called. 

"Oh my! You're getting so big Kia!" Kasumi said smiling. 

"Hi Aunt Kasumi." Kia smiling back. "And thank you! Is something wrong?"

"Oh no! I was just passing through and thought I'd pay a visit."

"How nice!" Kia said. "How is uncle? And Grandfather?"

"Oh they're both very well, Yusake'll be home next month." Kasumi with a dreamy look in her eye. "Is Akane home?"

"It's her day in the Dojo today." Kia answered. "Would you like me to fetch her?"

"That's okay, I'd forgotten that it was her turn. I suppose Ranma is with her?"

"Uh-huh. Would you like some cookies?"

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful." The two ate in relative peace and serenity. "Tea?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ukyo smiled at the trio that raced inside the shop. "Hey kids. Have a fun day?"  
Yui and Michelle laughed, while Makoto groaned. "It was memorable." 

Ukyo shook her head laughing. 'Cute kids, even if one does belong to that psycho-bitch. That brown-haired girl is awfully familiar though.' "Here, have one on the house."

Yui's eyes lit up. "Thanks Auntie!" He raced toward the counter as Michelle grabbed Makoto.

"One for us too?" Michelle asked, doing the best puppy dog eyes.

Ukyo grinned. "Yeah sure, kiddo. Hop right up."

"Yeah!" Michelle cried. Dragging Makoto behind, Michelle jumped up beside Yui. "You're sooo cute Habiki-san!"

Ukyo frowned. "You look really familiar. I wouldn't happen to know your parents would I?"

Michelle glowered. "I hope not." One of the plants against the wall shook. At a squeal all four turned toward the entrance. A small black piglet was racing in heading for Ukyo.

"Ryoga! What are you doing here?" Ukyo asked sternly. The piglet just cried and tried to hide behind her.

"Charlotte! Here Charlotte! Mommy has a little collar for you!"

Michelle went pale and hid behind Makoto. "AH! She found me!"

"There you are!" Azusa said brightly coming into the store. The plant started shaking more. "Come to Mommy now Charlotte." Azusa said bending down to the pig.

Ukyo cleared her throat. "Excuse me. What, pray tell, are you doing to my husband?"

Azusa blinked up at the woman. "Husband?"  
Ukyo glared. "Yes. That's MY Ryoga." The piglet nodded vigorously.

"You married a pig?"

Ukyo grit her teeth, "Look, just answer my question, before I get mad."

"That's MY little Charlotte!" Azusa said firmly. "I lost Charlotte to this horrid girl in a skating match, but I found Charlotte again and it's mine now. Mine. Mine. Mine!" Azusa said banging Ukyo on the head with a tray.

"Listen you bubble-brained twit…"

"STOP!" A voice cried as the plant smashed into the two. "Azusa I can't let you harm my beloved Ukyo!"

Ukyo and Michelle stared in horror at the talking plant. "No! It can't be!" Ukyo groaned as Ryoga growled. Michelle started banging counter with head.

Yui sighed and made his way to the kitchen. As fun as this was to watch; Ryoga probably wanted to be human so he could pound on the plant. Makoto just patted Michelle on the back. One hot water kettle and some clothes later, Ryoga had the plant broken and the cute form underneath bruised.

"Now what was that about MY Ukyo?" Ryoga growled. Next to him Ukyo had her spatula out and was threatening Azusa, who by that point was concentrating on something else.

"Jean-Louise!" Azusa cried tackling Tsubasa. "Where did you run off to you naughty man?"

Tsubasa groaned. "AHH! Let me go! And for the last time my name is Tsubasa!" "It's Jean-Louise!" Azusa said crossly. The two started arguing fiercely and forgetting the other occupants.

"Um, should we, like hit them or something?" Ryoga asked.

"I'm not really sure." Ukyo answered.

"ENOUGH!" Michelle screamed. Everyone turned to look at the girl.

"How cute!" Azusa cried, grabbing her and hugging her tightly. "How's mommy's little cutie pie?"

"Hi honey!" Tsubasa said embarrassed. 

"Let me go, let me go!" Michelle said crossly. "GOD! And you two wonder why I don't want to be seen in public with you!"

"But sweetie!" Tsubasa began. 

"But nothing." Michelle said scowling. "Now apologize to the two of them."

Azusa pouted. "But they took my little Charlotte."

"Moth-er." Michelle ground out. "Remember the talk Daddy and I gave you? The one about not taking other people things?" Azusa pouted and crossed her arms. "And Daddy?"  
Tsubasa looked at her guiltily. "Um, yes?" he asked smoothing out his frills on his dress.

"We've talked about the whole dress thing."

Tsubasa pouted. "But I LIKE dresses."

"You're a guy." 

"So?" Azusa nodded. "So what? Jean-Louise is much cuter in dresses."

"MY NAME IS TSUBASA!" He screamed. "GOD! It was cute the for the first five years, but jeez!"

"THEY'RE MARRIED?" Ukyo and Ryoga cried finally realizing what it all meant. "EWWWW!"

"Michelle should try dresses too, you'd be sooo much cuter!" Azusa said ignoring the others.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MOM, I'M A GUY!" Michelle screamed. "And unlike Daddy-dear, I do not cross-dress!"

Azusa frowned. "But you're so cute!"

Michelle threw up his hands. "That's it. I'm going home!" He stomped out of the restaurant, leaving chaos behind him.

"Michelle! Michelle you come back here!" Azusa called, frowning she ran out after him. 

Tsubasa rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, sorry about the mess. You can, uh, send me the bill. I gotta be going. Bye!" Then he quickly exited the shop.

Ukyo and Ryoga stared blankly at the door while Yui ate his and Michelle's food. Makoto just groaned and lay her head down on the table. "What a day huh? Free food and a show all in one!"

Down the street, Keiichi watched the odd procession and wisely stayed out of their way. Stopping at the site of the new Cat Café he poked his head in. "Hello!"

"Nihao!" Mei-Lin said coming out from kitchen. "Keiichi! Want you do here?"  
"I thought I'd see of you needed any help unpacking."

"That nice." Mei-Lin said smiling. "We have many boxes."

"Aiyah! What little lost boy do here?" Shampoo asked glaring slightly at Keiichi.

"Hello Shampoo-san. I wanted to see if you need help, and technically I'm not a lost boy. I avoided that genetic heritage, but feel free to call me spatula boy." Keiichi said calmly.

Shampoo gave him an odd look while Mei-Lin giggled. "Shampoo hope you not teasing."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Keiichi said winking at Mei-Lin.

Shampoo frowned and crossed her arms. "Good. Spatula boy can clean kitchen. And tell stupid Mousse to bring boxes out here."

"Sure thing! Happy to help!" Keiichi said racing toward the back. Mei-Lin grinned to herself.

Author's Notes: Well lookie, lookie, an update for AM! Well what do you know? Actually I got a promotion (such as it was) at work, and it changed my hours a bit allowing a tad more free time than I previously had. Which resulted in the updates and new stuff I've posted. Well here's the secret of Michelle's parentage! *giggle* Though I don't think it was much of a secret. Come on, who didn't guess at least her mom? I tried to expand a little more on some of the more neglected characters, but that really didn't work out well. I can't seem to stay away from the Saotomes. Tacchi's actually thinking of suing. I'm not sure I like the Kia and Kasumi scene but…*shrug* And the river incident? Hey it's Ranma! What would the show be without people accidentally walking in while another person was bathing? I think that's like half the show. I'm still considering an interlude about just Tacchi, mostly because he's really upset about the small role and is talking about breech of contract and other nonsense. We'll see how the negotiating goes.


	10. Home Sweet Hell

Disclaimer: Soo not mine.

  


Chapter 9: Home sweet hell

  


The townspeople stared briefly at the group stumbled toward the dojo. Briefly because this was after all Nermia. Three resembled casualties of war, with their ripped clothes and many bruises, not to mention the limp. The fourth whistled cheerfully as she skipped ahead. Sighing she looked back.

"Some on guys, you're slower then a turtle." Kari said.

Softly you could hear Taki muttering to himself. "She is family. Must not kill. She is family. Must not kill."

Mika was bracing Si Cwan as he limped and glared at the chipper girl. "Okay friend or not you sooo gotta die."

Si Cwan nodded grimly. "I concur. On three?"

The other two nodded. Then in perfect unison the three yelled and tackled Kari. "Eep!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane tilted her head. "Ranma, did you hear something?"

Ranma looked up from wrestling with Yui on the floor. "Hmm?"

"Never mind I'm sure it was nothing. Do you think the twins will be back soon? I mean it's been a week. They do have school."

"Depends on whether they let Ryoga lead." Ranma said grinning.

Akane glared at him. "Ranma, that's mean. True, but mean."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Splash!

"Now I heard that." Ranma said getting up. He moved toward the back yard where he found Kari floating in the pool. "Hey Akane! I think they're back!"

"Kari!" Akane cried rushing out. "What in heaven's name happened? And where is Taki?"

"Ju-justice is s-served!" Taki said as he stumbled into the yard and collapsed. Mika poked her head in holding up a semiconscious Si Cwan.

"Um, hi! We're back. Si Cwan's going to walk me home ok?" Mika said shifting Si Cwan.

"Okay." Akane said stunned. "Shampoo's moved out anyway."

Ranma tried hard not to laugh at the look of the kids. "Kari went mental didn't she?"

Mika's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah. Thanks to her, I've seen hell." A muffled snort was heard. "Tell her I'll see her on Monday." With that the two limped toward town.

Akane glanced back and forth not sure which child to help first. Ranma snickered quietly. "Yui! Make sure those to actually GET home?"

"Sure Dad! Are Kari and Taki dead?"

"Nope." Ranma said still laughing. "Least not yet. Looks like I still have some work to do on Kari's control. Knew it was a bad thing to mix Akane's temper with my skill."

"What did you say!?" Akane cried glowing faintly blue.

"Eep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Ryoga, I'm sure they're fine."

"But my poor baby! Let alone in the woods with a depraved Saotome!" Ryoga said sniffling.

"And Kari and Si Cwan. Though I'm still upset that you lost the kids AND got chased by that french-naming brown haired twit."

"Don't remind me." Ryoga said shuddering.

"Hello! Hey anybody home!"

"Back here, Yui!" Ukyo called back. "What's up?"

"Got something for you! But it's really getting heavy."  
"Ryoga go help the poor kid." Ukyo said shoving him up. "No not that way! Oh never mind." Ukyo stood up and grabbed his collar dragging him behind her. "Mika! What the hell happened to her?"

Yui smiled sheepishly. "Don't know. But it probably has something to do with my sister, it generally does. Um, would either of you know where Aunt Shampoo moved too? I need to drop off Si Cwan." Yui said pointing to the lump outside.

"Keiichi knows I'll get him." Ukyo said sighing. "I knew leaving them alone was a bad Idea."

"My Poor Baby!" Ryoga cried, hugging his semiconscious daughter. "Who did this to you? They will pay!"

"Sa-o-to-me." Mika whispered. "Stupid, Saotome."

"RANMA!" Yui sighed as Ryoga charged out of the resturaunt screaming. 'Won't be seeing him for another week.' 

"Mika do you need help standing?"

Mika glared at him. "Not too happy with your family right now."

Yui smiled. "Yeah kinda figured that. Was it food? Nah, never mind, if it was food you wouldn't be standing."

Ukyo came back down followed by a curious Keiichi. "Mika?!? What in the hel-uh, heck happened to you?" Keiichi asked correcting himself at Ukyo's glare. Feeling a bit stronger Mika sat up.

"Stupid Saotome."

"They let Taki beat you up?" Ukyo asked appalled.

Mika scowled. "Not Taki, Kari, the little brat. Like it was my fault Si Cwan saw her naked. But we fixed her."

Ukyo pictured the scene then started laughing. "God, you guys are soo screwed! Man you all act just like we did at your age." She stopped laughing. "Which isn't a good thing. I'd have thought Ranma had taught Kari a bit more control, along with technique. It's not like him."

Yui looked over concerned. "Hey it's not like that. Kari's usually really selective on who she releases her temper on. She'd never attack someone she thought couldn't handle it. She knows that's she's really dangerous."

"That may be, but she still has a long way to go." Keiichi said frowning. "Martial arts is for defense, not for vengeance." Ukyo nodded approvingly. "That's very good Kei, glad to know someone listens. Which reminds me where did Ryoga go?"

Yui grinned. "To kill Dad."

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Great. Now I have to go looking for that numbskull. Kei, help Yui get Si Cwan home? The poor kid looks beat. Even Shampoo's kid doesn't deserve that."

"Sure mom. Come on Yui, the Cat Café is this way." Keiichi said as he lifted one of Si Cwan's arms. 

"Cool. I haven't been by yet, think Shampoo'll give us some food for this?" Yui asked as they made their way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kia sighed lightly as he arranged the pillows around his brother. "Taki you know she's going to be very upset when she wakes up."

Taki scowled at his bandaged arms, legs and head. "Yeah well she deserved it. I hope Dad's giving her a good long lecture. OW! Kia that hurt!"

Kia smiled. "I know. You were being mean. Now I think that's all of them, you'll be fine in a couple of days. When Dad's done I'll go see Kari. Mom's hopeless at bandages."

Taki gave him a ghost of a smile, rubbing his arm. "Yeah, but she means well. She's gonna yell at me isn't she?"

"Probably. She was counting on you to keep her in line. Now if you behave, I'll make some nice sukiyaki tonight."

Taki's eyes light up. "Really? That's great you make the best sukiyaki, well next to Aunt Kasumi's."

Kia smiled happily. "Thank you. Now no picking."

"Yes Kia."

"All done Mom, he's all yours."  
"Thank you dear, are you sure you feel up to making dinner?"

Kia looked shocked. "Of course!"

"Alright." Akane said wearily moving into Taki's room where she glared at her oldest son. Shutting the door behind her, she moved toward the bed. "Okay, now explain, exactly what happened out there. Where was Ryoga?"

"Well, Ryoga got lost the first day, well technically the first three hours. Then we got lost because Mika insisted on leading. Mika was uh, a little upset that Si Cwan and I ended up going. Things were going okay till..."  
"Keep going."

"Well Kari was taking a bath in the river and I was talking to Mika, she hit me, got lost and Si Cwan unknowing walked in on Kari." Knowing her daughter, Akane winced. "Ah, well you can guess the rest."

"Baka." She hissed. "Well she's my daughter after all. Now I want to know why you didn't do something."

Taki shot her a 'what-are-you kidding-me' look. "YOU try stopping her. I took the brunt of it, or tried to. But we're too evenly a match to make much of a difference. Plus, the other two INSISTED on sparring with her. She went a little easy on Mika, but pounded on Si Cwan. I gotta say the guy can take hits."

"He gets that from Mousse." Akane said absently. "Well looks like your father and I need to have yet another talk with her about this." Akane frowned. "I thought she learned her lesson after the thing with the hair dye and that stupid lord from Mongolia."

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. They're both really strong, and none of us we really hurt."

"But you could have been." Akane said softly. "Neither Mika nor Si Cwan have trained as intensely like you two have, and Kari has to remember that. Now you rest up. You have school tomorrow." Akane said ruffling his hair.

"Aww, crap I forgot."

"Language!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Meanwhile, Kari was getting a stern lecture. "You can't keep doing this, it's getting dangerous." Ranma pointed out. "You could really hurt someone."

Kari sighed. "Dad, I'M hurt." Pointing out big bruises.

"Yeah, well I figure you deserved it."

"DAD!" Kari cried shocked. "I'm your daughter!"

Ranma grinned. "Yeah, but I'm not blind to your faults' kid. Besides if you didn't earn those then Taki would've done something, or I'd have HIS hide."

Kari pouted. "I didn't hurt them," At her dad's look added. "Much. Look, their fine right? No broken bones, no concussions, alive and somewhat well? So they're bruised a little, okay a lot and need new clothes."

Ranma sighed and shook his head. "That's not the point. I didn't teach you martial arts so you could beat on people when you get upset. I taught you so you could defend yourself, your family and friends. Which became quite apparent when you two were kidnaped from your cradle that you'd need. Also because I love it and wanted to share that love with my children, which is the selfish part of it. These outbursts are getting more frequent. You have to learn to pick your battles."

Kari looked up hurt. "Dad, I've never fought with anyone who couldn't defend themselves. I know I have a bit of a temper but I thought I was doing okay. If it was too much for them they should have said something."

Ranma looked thoughtful at that. "Yeah, probably. But these are prideful people we're talking about. I can't image any of their parents calling for a time out, in any circumstance."

Kari scowled. "Why not? We're not rivals, well most of us aren't rivals." She amended. "What's wrong with admitting you need a break?" 

Ranma shot her a look. "Would you?"

Kari snorted. "Of course not, but that's completely different. I'm better then them."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh you are so my kid, so here's some advice from your old man: There's always someone better than you, so don't get too cocky. I can still kick your butt, brat and don't you forget it."

"Daddy? I'm finished with Taki, is it alright if I do Kari now?" Kia asked.

"Yeah go ahead. I'm through." Ranma said standing. Smiling at Kari's bent head he patted it lightly before leaving. "It's good to have you back. I missed my girl."

Kari smiled at that. "Missed you too, Daddy."

"See you bright and early tomorrow. We're going to have a little training session before school." Kari just groaned.

Kia lifted her arm and smoothed some salve on it. "This doesn't look too bad. Taki looked worse."

Kari winced. "Really?"

Kia sighed. "Yes. You do have quite the temper."

"Sorry." Kari said shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm not the one you really should be apologizing to, from what I can tell Si Cwan was in bad shape."

Kari glared. "I'm not apologizing to that, that Amazon! He saw me naked!"

Kia raised an eyebrow. "On purpose?"

"Yes! Maybe."

"Kari, given our, uh, unique heritage I believe you should have asked before pummeling. From what Taki said, Mika knocked him out before he could tell Si Cwan."

"Oh. Well he...uh, should have mentioned that."

Kia giggled. "Yeah, like you'd give anyone the chance to explain. So if you were just mad at Si Cwan why attack Mika and Taki?"

"Taki was supposed to cover for me!" Kari said crossly. 

"And Mika?"

"Um, we were training?"

"Kari." Kia said sighing.

"How do you do that?" Kari asked. "You always make me feel more guilty with a simple talk then Mom and Dad do with all their lectures."

Kia grinned. "It's a gift. Now rest up and I'll bring you some pork buns later."

"Are you sure your ten?"

"Yup." Kia said picking up the remains of the training clothes. "These grass stains will never come out. I wonder if Yui's going to be home for dinner."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is the Cat Café? Neat sign, Dad'll hate it though." Yui said skipping alongside Keiichi.

Keiichi looked up, shifted Si Cwan's weight. "Why?"

"He has this thing against cats. Beats me why, but he goes freaky. It's kind of funny actually, unless he doesn't like you." Yui bounding inside.

"Niaho! Welcome to Cat Café. I, Mei-Lin, be your server AIYAH! Si Cwan!" Mei-Lin squealed as Keiichi came in. "Poppa! Poppa! Come quickly! SI Cwan's hurt! Poppa!

Mousse came rushing out form the kitchen adjusting his glasses. "Mei-Lin what is all this? SI Cwan! Shampoo! Si Cwan's Back!" Mousse quickly came forward and eased his son into a chair, relieving Keiichi of his burden. "Thank you for helping him home, Keiichi."

"Kei, what happen?" Mei-Lin asked, wide-eyed.

Keiichi shrugged. "No idea. Mika came back tonight too. Also beat up."  
"It was probably Kari." Yui said. "She gets like that."

"AIYAH! Si Cwan, what you do to self? Stupid boy!" Shampoo scolded coming done the stairs. "If great-grandmother see, she be disappointed. You is needing much training."

"Momma!" Mei-Lin gasped. "Si Cwan is really hurt! Why can't you just act like a normal mother for once?"

"Shampoo is acting like normal mother. Normal Amazon mother. Stupid boy let guard down. Kari is strong girl, he probably deserve it."

"Momma!"

"Mei-Lin, is our way. Ranma good teacher. No let students have power and little control. So Si Cwan fault. Must learn female is right." Shampoo patted Mei-Lin's head. "He have too easy at home. No girl strong enough to defeat him."

Mei-Lin rolled her eyes. "I liked it better when we still lived in America." She grumbled. "You weren't as strict then."

Shampoo glared at her daughter. "When here, speak language."

"Fine."

"Shampoo? Where is the peroxide?" Mousse asked examining Si Cwan.

"Upstairs cabinet. Bandaids there too."

"Good. He's coming around."

"Si Cwan!" Mei-Lin said rushing over.

"Auntie Shampoo? Think I could have some ramen?" Yui asked smiling angelically.

"You so cute! Sit here. Shampoo go make too too delicious ramen for you." Shampoo said hugging the boy. "Is Si Cwan hungry?"

"Hello mother." Si Cwan said wearily, wincing as he moved. "We did make it back then." He opened one eye. "Did you know if we got her?"

Yui grinned. "Yeah, sent her right over the wall. Then you all collapsed."

Si Cwan smiled. "Good. I am a tad hungry."

"Good. Then Shampoo make more food. It nice to have you home. You tell me later what you do to get hit."

Keiichi sighed and patted SI Cwan in sympathy. "That is one strange woman."

"Try having her for a mother."

"Si Cwan!" Mei-Lin said crossly. "That not nice. Momma is..."  
"Yes?"

"Well she's Momma, but she doesn't mean it really."

"I know."

Mousse came back down with the bandages. "Well looks like you put your foot in it this time."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Dad." Si Cwan said frowning.

Mousse grinned. "Well this is Akane Tendo's daughter."

Mei-Lin shook her head. "Stupid family. Thank you for bringing Brother home, Kei."

"No problem. I better be getting back, Dad ran off and Mika's hurt."

"See you at school."

"See ya!"

"Cool food! Hey can I call home? I wanna tell them I'll be back later." Yui said.

"No problem! Shampoo show Ranma son where it is. Mei-Lin watch shop."  
Mei-Lin sighed. "Yes momma. Si Cwan next time you run off, take me with you, okay?"

Mousse frowned at her while Si Cwan laughed. "OW! That hurt!"

  


Authors' notes: Well the training trip's over and everyone's home safe and sou-well safe. Not much action here, but nice family interactions. Next chapter will have an abduction! And yes Tacchi. He's still annoyed, but Nabiki reminded him that by detaining my muse he was only hurting himself. Thanks Nabiki! I'll have the rest of that payment soon! Since the muse is now free I'll be starting on the next chapter soon, and I hope to have it up by next week. And then maybe another interlude, this one on their names. Now here comes something I should have done a while ago, thank yous! I want to thank everyone who's been reading this and everyone who's reviewed. Also to those who wanted to know why Yui was so obsessed with Gosunkugi, well he's an active kid with a big imagination and, well look at Gosunkugi. I thought it was fun. While I would love to say I thought of the Tsubasa/Azusa pairing alas I can not I read it in fanfic and thought it was hysterical, so I expanded on it.

To: jade, may, Mysticat, Lipana, SaturnAngel, CCWhiskers, SumDUmGuy, taxzombie, Zoe, Pepsibeth, Steve-0, Jubei Potter, telosphilos, Meeka-chan no da!, rika, me, SakuraAyanami, Eu, Leefta, and especially The Spatula Chick, EJ, and Ghost in the Machine.

Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my story. I love all your comments and reviews. They encouraged me to continue this onward. Thank you!

  
  



	11. What goes around comes around

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, it's characters or the attraction 'It's a small world after all.'

  


Notes: Chinese, {English}, "Japanese", get it?

  


Chapter 10: What goes around comes around

  


"Kari, get your hopefully bruised butt down here!" Taki called up the stairs.

"Stuff it Taki! I'll be down in a minute!" Kari called back. "Go on with out me if your in such a hurry."

"In case you forgot, Mika walks with us, and I really don't want another set of bruises."

"Fine, fine I'm coming!"

Akane sighed as she walked through the living room. "Can't you two ever be quiet? I swear you'd never know I had only three sons."

"Mom!" Kari cried aghast, as she hurried down the stairs. 

Akane smirked at her. "Ranma's right, you really are a tomboy. Go on, school awaits. But remember to watch your temper!"

Kari rolled her eyes as she and Taki flew out of the house. "Geez, you'd think I'd killed someone."

"Not for lack of trying." Taki growled as he massaged his shoulder.

"Baby." Kari sniffed. "YOU didn't have to deal with Dad this morning."

Taki grinned. "I had an excuse, I was hurt."

Kari glared. "Yeah, and thanks to the triumvirate so was I!"

Taki stuck his tongue out at her. "You deserved it!" Then ran ahead laughing.

"Taki!"

"Ah, I see you two have returned." Tacchi said joining them. "And only two days late. Good, good, I believe that was a low probability."

Taki and Kari sighed. "You bet on us?"

Tacchi raised an eyebrow. "My dear cousins what ever gave you that idea? No, I bet on Mika's sense of direction. Now if she actually makes it to class today, I'll clean up."

Both sighed again. "So anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Taki asked.

"Not really. Yui was grounded for spying on his teacher, Mom did a hostile take over of Microsoft, Dad knocked himself out again while trying to demonstrate for his students, Makoto successfully defeated that annoying brat Lily something; so Aunt Kodachi should be proud. I believe that's the highlights."

"So the usual." Kari commented.

"Yup." Tacchi held out his hand.

"Tacchi, you know better. We're not paying you." Taki said, Kari nodded adding. "We have a contract, we don't have to pay you, not until you finished repaying us for destroying Fuffymuffy and Cuddlekins."

Tacchi scowled. "I paid for those stupid bears already."

"Ahh, but not for the emotional torment." Taki said swinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Yup. Really traumatized us." Kari added. 

Tacchi sighed. "You're never going to pay me are you?"

"Nope." Kari said grinning. "You did it to yourself."

"I was seven!"

"Well you should have thought ahead." Taki added with a laugh. "The contract's iron clad, after all Aunt Nabiki drew it up."

"I still don't understand why the blasted woman never takes my side." Tacchi grumbled. "I am her son."

"Oh great, the wonder twins." Mika mumbled coming up on them. "Want to avoid them?"

"Let's." Si Cwan answered, the two jumped to the ledge and ran around.

"Hey that was SI Cwan and Mika!" Kari cried. "What are the two of them doing together?"

Tacchi grinned. "Uh-oh, you've got that look in your eye, Tacchi." Taki said worriedly.

"What look?" Tacchi innocently asked. 

"You know which look." Kari said. "The one that says everyone's money will soon be yours."

"What is this obsession with money anyway? Your rich right?"

Tacchi sighed. "Father has money yes, and mother is very well off. However, she also insists that I make my own money, and I have expensive tastes."

Kari rolled her eyes. "That's Aunt Nabiki for you. Well, see you at lunch!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile somewhere in Alberta, Canada a black leotard covered figure could be seen leaping from rooftop to rooftop. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! Where are you, my sweetums? Kodachi has come for you!" If you look closely you could also see a smaller shadow on the ground running in the opposite direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mika, please? I'm really, really sorry? I swear I never meant to hurt you!" Kari pleaded. "So can't I have just one Okonomiyaki? Look, I have bruises too."

Mika sighed. "Fine, you're forgiven, but next time you decide to make me your stress ball TELL ME! So I can move to another district."

"Really? I can have one?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yeah sure, no more pounding, gotcha. Can it be beef? I love beef."

Mika rolled her eyes. "It's always food with you people isn't it?"

Taki joined them frowning. "Have either of you seen SI Cwan?"

"I'm still not talking to you." Mika said turning away from him.

"Sure, fine, whatever. Kari?"

"Why would I want to see him? Oooh that looks good, is it almost ready?"

"Kari! I'm being serious! No one seen Si Cwan since first period."

"What?" Mika asked concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Taki answered. "He has second period free since he already speaks fluent English. But he never came back."

"That's strange." Mika said.

"Yeah, it is. The guys a jerk, but a responsible one." Kari added frowning. "He wouldn't just cut class. Has anyone asked the teachers? Maybe Shampoo needed him at the Café."

"Nihao, Ranma children. Soon to be daughter, have you seen Si Cwan? Silly boy forget lunch again. No understand why he always do this. Shampoo looked all over, but no can find him."

"Okay this is weird." Kari said puzzled. "Now, if this were any one else I'd say maybe he was kidnaped, but I mean who'd want him?"

"Aiyah! Si Cwan kidnaped?" Shampoo growled, pulling out a bonbori. "Who dare?"

"Ah, no no, Kari was kidding, I'm sure Si Cwan's in the library." Taki hurried to say. Shampoo smiled and bounded off. "Well there goes the theory he went home."

"My dear cousins, I believe this is for you." Tacchi said calmly handed them a note. "It was found in the library. Quite interesting."

Kari snatched the note and quickly read it. "What the heck is this talking about? I can't read a word of it."

Tacchi sighed. "You've been ducking those extra English lessons haven't you? It says Si Cwan was kidnaped."

"They were boring." Kari said crumpling the note. "Okay. Fine by me, gets him out of my hair."

"KARI!" Mika and Taki said angrily.

"What?"

"That's your fiancé!" MIka said furious.

"And he's my friend! We're not just going to leave him with this person." Taki added

"Right! If they could subdue Si Cwan, they might be dangerous, we just can't abandon him."

Kari shifted uncomfortably, then she sighed. "I know, I know. I wasn't really going to leave him. Well maybe a little bit. Stupid Amazon."

Tacchi grinned. "Then it's settled. We'll leave tonight. Whoever it was left a map on the back."

"You're coming?" Mika asked.

"Of course." 

"Yeah, kidnaping is kind of a family tradition for us. Should I round up the troops, or are we going solo?" Kari asked turning to the guys.

"Let's go solo, Dad and Mom both have classes tomorrow. Plus Yui's still grounded." Taki pointed out.

"Yes, no need to involve them. Besides, it's been awhile since I've had a good adventure. I'm behind." Tacchi put in.

"Four's a good number, we should be alright. Okay solo it is." Kari decided. 'I, uh, suggest we don't mention it to Shampoo till we find him."

Taki nervously glanced over his shoulder. "That sounds good to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Si Cwan pulled tightly at the ropes, glaring at the world in general, and especially the irritating song playing somewhere just outside the room. 'I hate my life. First I have to marry some stupid foreigner, then she beats me, now I've been kidnaped. They didn't even give me a chance to fight! Just knocked me out with chloroform; one minute I'm in the library, avoiding everyone, the next I'm in this ugly room.'

"{Oh good your awake! I was getting worried.}" A blond head popped into his line of sight. "{Hiya. It's been awhile.}"

"Do I know you? And why are you talking in English?" Si Cwan asked, looking at the girl.

"Hmm?" She asked cocking her head. "{Did you say something important?}"

Si Cwan sighed. "{Nothing. May I ask why I've been kidnaped?}"

"{You don't remember?}" She said, lower lip trembling. "WAHHHH!"

Si Cwan winced. "OW! {Stop crying, please! My ears can't take it!}"

She sniffed. "{I'm Robin! I can't believe you forgot me! I came halfway around the world to find you! I saved you form that awful girl and your horrible family, and this is my thanks?}"

"{What in the world are you talking about?}" Si Cwan said testily. "{I'm FINE!} Idiot."

"{I think I know what that one meant.}" Robin said, eyeing him. "{Anyway, when that tomboy gets here, I'll show her not to pick on those weaker than her.}"

"{WEAKER!?!?! Untie me and THEN we'll see who's weaker!} I'm sick and tired of being called weak! If I'm so god damn weak why the hell did every single girl in the Amazon village FIGHT over me! I SO want OUT of this stupid life!"

"{Okay, you seem upset, we'll talk later.}" Robin said backing away.

"I hate my life."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tacchi, are you sure it was this way?" Mika asked.

Tacchi glared at her. "For the last time YES! and I really don't think you're one to complain about directions."

"It's just that, well, why would someone choose to hide in Tokyo Disney?"

"I don't know! I'm not the stupid kidnapper."

"Well the note was English right?" Taki put in. "Maybe it reminded them of home."

"I get that, but, It's a Small World After All?" Kari asked eyeing the ride in front of her. "If this is right, the poor guy's being tortured."

Mika shuddered. "Too right. We've got to hurry."

Suddenly, a girl with blond pigtails jumped down in front of them. "{So, you have come. Now I'll teach you to mess with my Si Cwan!}"

"Okay did anyone understand a word of that?" Kari asked.

"I got Si Cwan, but that's about it." Taki admitted. "Tacchi?"  
Tacchi rolled his eyes. "Do you EVER do your homework?"

"No." They answered in unison.

Mika sighed. "She said she'll teach you to mess with her Si Cwan, and we really should be concentrating on the fight."

"Oh, right." Kari said nodding. "WAIT! HER Si Cwan? That two timing jerk!"

"Um, sis, I thought you didn't want to marry him?" Taki asked.

"I don't! But it's the principal!"

This time Mika rolled her eyes. "Kari, since he was kidnaped, I sincerely doubt he's into her."

"Oh. Right. So hitting him would be bad."

Mika patted her head. "Good girl. She can be taught."

"{Hey! Are we fighting or what? It's rude to talk about people in front of them you know!}"

"{We'll get to you in a minute! Jeez.}" Tacchi said her. "Impatient. {Listen, miss..}"

"{Robin.}" She said smiling. "{Nice to meetcha!}"

"{Right, uh, Robin, why exactly have you kidnaped Si Cwan. We ask because my cousin here is his fiancee.}"

Robin glared at Kari. "{I know that! That's why I've come! I've known Si Cwan, since we were but children...Are you listening?}" Robin asked crossly. Kari, Taki and Mika looked up from their picnic lunch. 

Tacchi sighed. "{Ignore them, please continue.} Nut case."

Robin brightened. "{Okay! Anyway, dear Cwanie and I used to play together so long ago, when his father worked for mine on the Vegas strip. He used to tell me all these stories about his Mom and her weird ideas about some guy named Saotome. She made him take all those fighting lessons, then she took him away from me and went to China. I knew that woman was going to try and make my sweet Cwanie into a warrior and that she must be stopped! Unfortunately I was only eight, and Daddy said I had to wait until I turned at least fourteen before dragging him home. Those were long lonely years, and I trained for the day when I would fight the She-beast and take home my Cwanie. I'd make sure he was never harmed again, but when I was finally deemed worthy and allowed to leave I found that my beloved was bared from me, from ME! I spent the next two years trying everything I could to get into that Amazon village...}"

"AH! I knew she looked familiar!" Mika exclaimed. "{Hey blondie, do you remember me? You fell on my head!}"

"{OH! That was you? Sorry! Those beefed up women constantly threw me out. It was annoying. But I persevered! That's when I learned the horrible truth, the She-beast had shackled my angel to a demon!"

Kari leaned over to Taki. "Is it just me, or does she seem to be mentally unbalanced?"

"Let me say this. It's not you."

"{Oh for the love of Pete! Just shut up already!}" Si Cwan cried stamping up to the group, pulling off left over ropes.

"Hey, Si Cwan." Taki said grinning up at him.

"{Cwanie?}"

"You don't look kidnaped." Kari said frowning.

"Knew you'd get out of it."

"Ah, such convenient timing."

"{I remember you now, you were the annoying brat who was constantly trying to dress me in sweater vests and talk about my feelings. Get it through your head, I LIKED training, I LIKED fighting, and I HATED Mr. Rodgers!}"

She gasped. "{CWanie! How can you say that!}"

Si Cwan grimaced. "{Okay, that was harsh, no one can hate Mr. Rodgers.}"

"{But, but how did you get out?" Robin stuttered.

"Yes, I am curious as well." Tacchi said arms crossed over his chest.

Si Cwan glared at him. "Oh shut up! I would have been fine if she hadn't knocked me out. {I'm a martial artist you twit, besides my father was an escape artist remember? You didn't think he'd forget to teach me?}"

Robin's eyes filled and her lip trembled. "{But, you were such a sweet little boy!}" 

SI cwan rolled his eyes. "{Remember what you want. And get the hell off of me!}"

Kari glared and stamped over to them. "Listen you little tart, get your slimly hands off of him before you die."

Tacchi grinned. "This looks promising."

Taki sighed. "Not really, you know Kari's really possessive about her things, even ones she doesn't want."

"{Sorry, can't understand you.}" Robin said in a singsong voice while snuggling a furious Si Cwan.

Mika and Taki recognized the looks on the two faces and started a countdown. "5-4-3-2.." BOOM!

"{Cwanie!}" Robin cried as she flew east ward.

Kari moved her mallet and Si Cwan retracted his chains. "Uh, glad you're okay and all."

"Yeah, well thanks for the attempt at rescue."

"SO, you don't have any more of those right?"

"Not that I know of." Si Cwan grumbled.

"So the day's not a complete waste, anybody want to hang around?" Tacchi asked.

"Not me, I'm out of here." Taki said. "I've got practice with Dad, see ya."

"I have to be at the restaurant soon, sorry!" Mika said sheepishly.

"If I never seen this place again I will die happy." Si Cwan said eyeing the ride behind them.

Kari grinned. "I really don't think they'd like it if you blew it up. Come on, I'll buy you some ice cream."

Tacchi watched as they all walked away. Then he shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to bring Makoto and Michelle later then. I wonder if Mom needs help setting up that IBM stock."

"{Hello? Anybody? I could really use a hand here!}"

  


Author's notes: Okay, here's chappie ten and soon just like I promised! But that's not all! I've also added a second interlude, discussing names. (It's not very comedic and you don't have to read it unless your curious about how I chose names.) Now I'm pretty sure that there's a Tokyo Disney, but if there isn't let me know so I can change it. And if there isn't can anyone recommend a substitute? I don't know if 'It's A Small World" attraction is at every Disneyland but I think so. And it's the most obnoxious thing ever. Now Robin is a very stupid villain, and she probably won't be coming back, unless for some strange reason you actually LIKE the lunatic. She's supposed to be dumb. I was trying to get back into humor which the last chapter didn't really have. Also I wanted to point out that I inadvertently made SI Cwan the Akane of the new generation. The top fighter of their group until confronted with Saotome and various other high level martial artist connected to Saotome. See parallels? That's way he had to be kidnaped. It's tradition.*nod* Well I'd hoped to have fifty reviews before I posted this chapter, but one short, darn it! But hey! Forty-nine reviews is awfully good! And I'm just so pleased that everyone's enjoying it so much! Thank you!


	12. Second Interlude:Names

Interlude 2: Names

  


HI again! This is our second interlude. I thought I'd add one in every so often. Our last one was to introduce our cast, this one will be explaining the names I gave all the new characters and why I named them that. You can skip it if you want. No need to review. (But it wouldn't hurt. ^_-)

First thing to note, I don't speak or understand much Japanese, only what I've gleaned through fan sites and/or subbed anime. But I do realize that names are a very important part of a character in most series, what they mean and so forth as an example: Usagi Tsukino for Sailor Moon means, Rabbit of the Moon a play on the Japanese legend and the fact that she is secretly the moon princess. So I've taken characters with traits I'd like mine to emulate and given them those names, for the most part anyway.

Okay first the Saotomes, because, well they're the stars. Now Taki is short for Narutaki, which is the name of the main character in Steam Detectives. I'm not sure what it means, but Narutaki is smart and very cool, even if he is only like ten. I wanted Taki to be smart, athletic and kind. All the things Narutaki is, plus Steam Detectives is cool.

Kari. Now Kari is a little different then her name might imply. I got this one from Digimon, whose character's full name is Hikari, which apparently means light. Go figure. Anyway, I loved Kari and thought she was a very sweet girl with a lot of untapped power. Qualities I wanted in my Kari. Of course she was also a sweetie pie and mine, well isn't exactly that.

Yui, well given the fact that most names in Japanese can be male or female, I hope this one works. This is from Fushigi Yugi, Yui is somewhat of a villain, however, she is smart, cunning, stubborn, and at points utterly ruthless. All qualities that I thought would be suitable, in the character I wanted.

Which brings us to Kia. He's not named after a character but rather a writer. Kia Asamiya, who totally rocks! He is the creator of Steam Detectives, and Silent Mobius. He's also worked on Mobius Klien, Complier, Assembler, Gunhead, Dark Angel, Martian Successor Nadesico, and Corrector Yui. Not to mention that he is currently drawing and writing X-Men for Marvel. He's soo cool!

Now the Habiki's, first we have Mika. Now I got the name from a episode of Sailor Moon, where her brother had a friend, Mika who made dolls. She was very sweet and talented. Also I really liked the name and it fits really well with Habiki.

Keiichi was named after the main character in Ah Megumi-sama! or Oh My Goddess! for the English speaking. Keiichi Morisato is a smart, sweet, but slightly befuddled young man. These are the characteristics I thought would be best for Ryoga's son. Once again, no idea what it means. But Ichi is one.

Which brings us to the Amazons. For them I tried to find Chinese names, since they are in fact Chinese. The only one I found that I liked was Mei-Lin. Mei-Lin is also a character in the anime Cardcaptor Sakura, from Hong Kong who is an intense fighter. She reminded me a lot of Shampoo. I did think of giving them both ridiculous names of bath products, but thought that it would be trite.

Now Si Cwan. *giggle* That's not Chinese, or Japanese as far as I know. But he is named after someone. I was going to try and work it into the story but decided against it. I really can't believe no one's asked as it does seem to be a fairly strange name. Si Cwan is a character in a book series called Star Trek: New Frontier, he is an ambassador and a really, really good fighter, who was taken down twice in the span of the first book. Really bruised his ego. He has a strict honor code but is utterly ruthless to his enemies, and I do mean ruthless. He let a guy get eaten by a sand worm thingy just because he killed his teacher; granted the teacher was killed horrifically but still. The way it was going to work was that Shampoo was reading Star Trek novels Mousse had lying around while she was pregnant and loved Si Cwan. Hey they were living in America at the time, it could happen. I could totally see Mousse as a closet Trekkie.

Tacchi is a nickname for Takewaki, he was named for his father. This had nothing to do with what I wanted his character to be, I just thought that Kuno'd be the type of guy to insist that his son have his name. Tacchi was what Kuno's dad the psycho principal called him when they were 'reunited' so I thought it might be a good nickname for his son.

Makoto is the original, Japanese name for Lita, Sailor Jupiter form Sailor Moon. I can't quite remember what it means but Makoto is a strong, self reliant girl who cares deeply for her friends. She also has a bit of a temper, whereas mine is very shy, but little differences are okay.

Sora is from Digimon also, it means Sky. Now Sora is a loving girl who took care of the rest of her group like a second mother. Just what I wanted in Kasumi's daughter.

Kenji was, I believe, the name of Usagi's father in Sailor Moon, I just picked a random Japanese name for a male and tagged it on. Sora and Kenji aren't that important to the plot and only appear fleetingly so I didn't spend a lot of time on their names.

Michelle, now for him I needed a french sounding name that could mean and girl or a boy. I wanted to keep the audience guessing. I also tried to avoid pronouns with him so that you couldn't tell what sex he was. I wasn't going to say at all, and just keep you wondering, but it was too hard. Also I keep flipping him back and forth to female. I couldn't decide whether I wanted him to be a very pretty boy or a girl with serious issues, hence some gender confusion early on in the story.

I'm going to try give any upcoming characters the same consideration, especially the villains. And there will be villains. Like Robin. *grin*

  


"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Good majority of the elder cast rolls on the floor laughing and pointing at Si Cwan.

"What?" Si Cwan said warily

"Your named after a Star Trek character!"

"S'not my fault. Blame Shampoo or better yet Mousse. He's the one who left the books lying around."

"No see what so funny. Si Cwan is good strong name. He very brave."

"So you could've been a girl?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Yeah. Silly author couldn't make up her mind." Michelle grinned. "But either way I'd still love my Makoto!" Makoto just sighed.

"I'm named for a girl?" Yui said aghast. "A girl?"

"Oh deal with it." Kari said irritably. "Have you watched Digimon? I'm named after the silly weak girl."

"At least you have reasons for your names." Kenji said crossly. "'not going to be in it much' How insulting."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to? Have you taken a good look at the chapters?"

Kenji frowns then goes back. Two minutes later he comes back more chipper. "You're right Sis, we lucked out. Exploding pom poms eww."

Taki looks up from a copy of Steam Detectives. "This kid's pretty cool. Have you seen this?"

Kia glances over his shoulder. "Oh, that one, yup, it was the Machine Baron."

"AW! Kia! I hadn't finished it yet. Thanks a lot!"

Mei-Lin is sitting watching CCS, she glares at the screen, "Girl is idiot! Can't she see Syaoran love Sakura?"

Keiichi settled down next to her and hands over the popcorn bowl. "She does get better."

"What about you namesake?"

Keiichi shrugged. "He's not so bad. A bit of a wimp but he does get Belldandy. And he builds the neatest things. Besides anythings better than being named after a Star Trek character."

"I keep telling you it's not my fault!"

  
  



	13. Studying

Disclaimer: Once again not mine, will never be mine, I'm going to go cry now...

  


Note: I really thought I'd finish that chapter of EPD&M before started on a new AM chap but oh well. Just can't stay away.

  


Chapter 11:Studying

  


"So you subtract the x?" Kari asked puzzled.

Across the room Taki snorted as he finished his own homework. "She won't get it. I don't know why you're even bothering."

"Shut up Taki" Kari yelled throwing a pillow at him. "Now explain the whole quadratic equation thing again?"

Mika glared at Taki as she sighed. "It's not really that hard, look this is the equation we're using right?"

"I still don't get it."

Taki sighed as he dropped his pencil and stood up. "I told you she's hopeless at Math. Look sis, I'll explain it to you tomorrow."

Mika slammed her hands down as she stood up. "She's doing fine! I can teach her just as well as you can!"

Taki smirked. "Sure that's why you two are still on the first problem."

Mika growled as she faced Taki across the table. "If your so good at explaining it to her, then why is she two years behind!"

Kari flipped her head back and forth watching the two of them glare at each other. "Wow, major tension here. HEY! Wait a minute Mika, I think you just insulted me!"

Taki glared at the brown haired girl. "No she just insulted me."

"Oh. Well that's fine. I guess I'll work on geography while you two have this out. Now where exactly was Portugal again?" Kari muttered to herself as she leafed through her books.

"Am I interrupting something?" Si Cwan asked, eyebrow raised as he entered the living room.

Kari looked up and glared. "Oh you. What do you want?"

Looking resigned and very put upon he raised his hand. "Food. Mother thought you might appreciate a snack."

Kari immediately brightened. "Ramen? Cool!" In no time she had the food spread out across the coffee table. "Mmm, oh Aunt Shampoo is a genius with ramen." Frowning she slapped Si Cwan's hand away from the pork buns. "Who said you could stay?"

Si Cwan rubbed his hand and glared at her. "You try going back and telling my mother that I didn't try and stay."

"Oh. Good point. I guess you haven't eaten yet either huh?"

SI Cwan rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"  
"Alright, alright sorry here, you can have the small one."

"Thank you so much for your generosity." Si Cwan said sarcastically. "What's with them anyway?"

"Huh?" Kari asked mouth full. Si Cwan pointed behind him at the still unmoving combatant. "Oh the usual."

"Figures. How long do you think it will last this time?"

Kari grinned. "Don't know, but it should prove fun." Si Cwan grinned in agreement. The two swivelled around to hang over the back of the couch and watch.

"So where are Ranma and everyone?"

"Aw, Dad and Mom are visiting Pops and Nana. The demonic duo went with them."

At the nickname Si Cwan raised an eyebrow. "Demonic duo?"  
Kari grinned. "Hey you've met Yui."

"Yes, but I've also met Kia, who is anything but Demonic."

Kari winced. "Then you really don't know my little brother very well. Sure he's an utter sweetie and cute as all get out but...still majorly creepy."

Si Cwan gave her an odd look. "I suppose."

Kari grinned. "Hey! I spotted movement." The two moved their focus back to the un-moving figures. "Hundred yen on Taki."

"If you wish to lose your money sure thing. Hundred on Mika."

"Humph, Taki's so taking her down." Kari said glaring at SI Cwan.  
He smirked. "Ah, such misplaced loyalty. He will be going down, just look at Mika."

"Is not!"  
"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Do you two mind? We're having our own agreement here." Mika asked annoyed. She and Taki stood with their arms crossed staring at the two on the couch.

"Yeah, really." Taki added. "Don't you two have anything better to do?"

Suddenly Tacchi came bursting into the room. "Hide me!" He said in a panic.

"Tacchi?" Taki asked concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Never mind, just hide me!" Hearing approaching feet he squealed and dove behind Kari and Si Cwan. "I was never here!"

A pretty girl poked her head into the doorway. "Hello! Have any of you see Kuno-sempai?" She had curly pink hair done up in bouncy pigtails.

"No. Now go away, they were in the middle of something." Si Cwan said frowning, making shooing motions at the girl.

"Si Cwan! I can't believe you two were actually betting on us!" Mika said glaring at him.

"Hey I bet on you." Si Cwan argued.

"That's true..." Mika reasoned.

"Hi Miwako." Kari said brightly ignoring the other two while she pushed Tacchi's head down further. 

Taki moved toward the girl, trying to hide the couch. "Sorry, Tacchi hasn't been by. Um, why exactly are you looking for him this time?"

"Nabiki-sempai sent me. She really needs to speak to him. Are you SURE you haven't seen him?" Miwako asked her head cocked to the side.

The twins shared a look. "Hey Miwako! Have you met my fiance?" Kari asked loudly. She yanked Si Cwan's arm and turned him to face the doorway. "This is Si Cwan."

Miwako squealed. "How cute! Nabiki-sempai mentioned the engagement but I didn't realized your guy was such a cutie! I'm Miwako, it's a real pleasure to meet a future member of the great Tendo clan."

Kari tightened her hold on SI Cwan's arm when he opened his mouth to speak. "Miwako works for Aunt Nabiki, and she was one of Dad's first students."

Miwako smiled. "Actually I preferred your Mom's teaching." She glanced around the room peeking behind the shifting twins. "Well if your sure he's not here...I guess I'll check out the school. If you see him be sure to tell him I'm looking for him."

"Will do." Kari said smiling while she kicked back. Taki coughed to cover Tacchi's yelp. With another quick glance Miwako left the room. "I think it's safe, Tacchi."

"I'm not moving until she's truly gone." Tacchi said staying planted behind the couch.

Mika smirked at the cowering Tacchi. "What's this all about? A vicious fighter?"

Tacchi glared at the girl. "I see you're never been on the bad side of my mother."

Kari leaned over the couch above him, while Taki stood in front him. "Okay what did you do this time?"

Tacchi sighed and hunched over more. "Why do you assume I did something to deserve this?"

Kari smirked. "Because you usually do, and this is a lot more fun than homework."

Tacchi sat pouting with his arms crossed. "It's not always my fault."

Taki grinned. "Translated that means this time it is."

Tacchi sighed. "Fine. I used a little, just a little mind you! Of mom's funds to play the stock market."

Kari groaned, while Taki shuddered. "You're dead you know that right?"

"Hey I made money! It's not like I lost it. I hoped she wouldn't notice till after I'd replaced it."

Mika rolled her eyes and realizing that no more work was going to get done flopped back down in her chair. "Why didn't you just your money? I mean you've got quite the stash right?"

Tacchi frowned. "It's tied up in other investments. I needed it quickly, the tip I got was unexpected."

Si Cwan looked at the other occupants. "As fascinating as this conversation is, I believe that it will be cut short."

"Why do you say that?" Taki asked looking over at the Amazon, who'd moved over to the wall.

"Because," Si Cwan said in a bored tone. "That woman is back and she seems to be carrying a rather large boomerang."

Tacchi gulped and moaned. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so dead. And I didn't never got to buy that small island I always wanted!"

Taki patted his cousin on his back. "You'll be missed."

Kari nodded as both she and Taki scooted backwards. "You were our favorite cousin. Be sure to tell Nabiki to send our regular repair men. They always give us a discount."

Just as they moved clear the window and a good portion of the wall were destroyed as the boomerang broke through and slammed Tacchi into the other wall, cracking it. Miwako bounded through after it. "Oh dear, such a mess. Tell your parents that I'll be sending them a company check to pay for it." Grabbing both the boomerang and the unconscious Kuno she smiled an waved bye as she bounded back out.

"Well that was fun." Mika grumbled as she brushed off the plaster on her clothes. "So I guess this means we're done studying today." 

"Yay!" Kari cheered. 

Taki looked around and groaned. "Hey SI Cwan, can I stay at your house tonight?"

Si Cwan raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I really don't want to be home when Moms sees this mess." Kari paused in the middle of her 'no more studying' dance.

"Aw, crap."Turning she grabbed MIka and wide-eyed pleaded. "You GOTTA let me stay over! You just gotta! I'm already in SOOO much trouble I can't take anymore early morning Ranma sessions!" She finished, whimpering.

Mika laughed and patted her head. "Sure thing Kiddo. I'm sure Mom won't mind." 

"THANK YOU!" Kari cheered as she glomped MIka.

"K-ari, ca-an't breathe."

"Oops, sorry."

Taki chuckled. "Kiddo?"

Mika glared at him. "Shut it pretty boy. Didn't you know? I'm older by a month."

"Really?" Taki asked surprised. "Well, that does explain a lot." At her glared he grinned. "Nothing to worry about. So Si Cwan, how are you at geography?"  
SI Cwan sighed, resigned to having company. "Quite good actually. Languages are my speciality but I'm also proficient in other areas."

"Good, then maybe you can help me out with this little..."  
"Kari, Taki! We're home! Your grandparents send their regards."

All four teens froze. Then in a testament to their speed, gathered their things and were long gone by then time Akane made it into the living room.

"Damn it! How many times have I told them to go outside to fight!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tacchi woke up and groaned. 'I hate when she hits me with that thing, it always hurts so much.' Reaching up he rubbed at his head. "Damn! It still really hurts!"

"Well duck next time." 

Tacchi whirled around to see his mother comfortable seated in a nearby chair. "Oh, uh hi Mom. Listen I'm REALLY sorry about the money, I was going to pay you back REALLY!" He kneeled down and bowed, chanting 'I'm sorry.'

Nabiki smirked for a moment before holding up her hand. "As gratifying as this little display is, I wasn't going to punish you."

Tacchi paused in his groveling. "You weren't?" Cautiously he moved back to the bed. "Not that I'm complaining but why?"

"Because it was a good tip. You made quite a little sum of money. Which of course is now mine, seeing as it was my money to begin with."

"But..."

"So," Nabiki interrupted. "Here's you cut." She held out a cashiers check. "It's for about half, which is fair."

Tacchi, bewildered took the check. "Mom?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "I'm not a complete monster you know." She walked over and ruffled his hair. "When you graduate, come see me, I'll have a place waiting for you at Tendo, Inc." Turning she walked toward the door.

Tacchi smiled. "Thanks mom."

At the doorway Nabiki paused. "Tacchi."

"Yes?"

"Do you still wish you grew up at your Uncle's house?"

Startled Tacchi looked over at her before grinning. "Does Dad know you have the house wired?"

Nabiki smiled over her shoulder, "Why do you assume _I_ bugged it? Kodachi did, I just tapped her system. You never answered my question. Was life here so unbearable?"

"No." He answered truthfully. "Not really, it's just that, well it was always so much fun over there, with other people to play with, not...lonely."

Sighing, Nabiki turned back to the room and stood in front of her son. "I wanted more children you know. It just...wasn't possible. For a Varity of reasons. Despite how it looks I do love that idiot that masquerades as your father."

Smiling he looked up at her. "I know. It's a little hard not too. And truthfully as much as I wanted a sibling when I was younger I would have detested sharing with them, my personality is more suitable for what I am."

"True." Nabiki drawled. "Well now that we're had our tender moment, let's not speak of this ever again."

"Agreed." Tacchi said embarrassed. Nabiki leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be home for dinner tomorrow. Oh and Tacchi?"

"Yeah Mom?"  
"You're grounded for a month. And next time you use any of my funds without permission I will schedule you as Miwako's sparing partner for a year. Do we understand one another?"

Tacchi gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

Nabiki smiled coldly. "Good. Night baby, remember to take something for that headache." With that she saunter out of the room.

Tacchi shuddered. "And people wonder why I'm scared of that woman." He flopped back on his bed and closed his eyes. At the knock he winced and called out. "Come in."

Miwako stood grinning in the doorway. "Well great recovery as always. The young miss and I brought you some aspirin."

Makoto poked her head around Miwako, biting her lip. "Tacchi? You okay?"

Shaking his head he grinned. "Fine, or I will be as soon as that aspirin kicks in, thanks Miwako. Could you just not come near me?"

Miwako grinned. "Still terrified of me are you? Guess I really scared you when you were younger."

Tacchi flinched as the pink-haired woman handed him a glass of water and the pills. "More than you know."

"Aw, poor Tacchi." Miwako crooned, mussing his hair. "In that case I'll leave you to the capable hands of Makoto." Makoto shyly walked over as Miwako passed by. "You know, if you just wouldn't screw up, I wouldn't have to come after you." Miwako grinned at him. "But since you're a man, it's impossible for you not to screw up. See ya later!"

Curious Makoto glanced at the doorway, before turning back to her cousin. "What did she do to you?"

Tacchi shook his head. "You don't want to know." Visions filled his head of a singing purple dinosaur and Miwako forcing him to watch as she hit endless play. He shuddered. 'The horror, the horror.' He thought as he swallowed the pills.

Makoto glanced at the doorway again in fear. "Do you think she'll ever come after me?"

Tacchi shook himself. "Of course not. Yu never interfere with mom, so don't worry. And she'd never hurt you." He scowled darkly. "Just damage you psychologically." He muttered.

"Did you say something Tacchi?" Makoto asked innocently.

"No, nothing. Say, since tomorrow's Sunday would you like to go out for some ice cream?"

"REALLY?" Makoto squealed. "You're not joking?"

"Nope, totally serious. I have to go to the bank downtown anyway. You can even invite Michelle."

Makoto jumped over to give him a big hug. "Thank you so much! I'll go call Michelle right now."

Smiling slightly Tacchi sighed. "Well as a surrogate kid sister, she works out pretty good." A malevolent grin crossed his face. "Now how best to spend all this lovely money."

  


Author's Notes: Well Chapter eleven all finished. I've been working on it and other things on and off for a while. For those scant few who actually read my other fics, I'm working on the next chapter of both 'Terra Hime' and EPD&M but it's slow going. Hopefully me finishing this means the muse is back from whenever it went and willing to work. I did post another chapter to that ridiculous Yugioh fic I posted. But I work on it for fun and as an outlet, it has little to no meaning and is very bad. A lot of fun to write though. Also to anyone whose confused, the 'sempai' added to Nabiki's name by Miwako is an honorific that denotes her high regard for her boss. I normally try to avoid using any Japanese terms in my stories as I don't really know what they mean not having studied the language, but occasionally the only way to convey what I want is through my limited knowledge of Japanese. Once again I want to thank everyone who's ever reviewed, and all those who've read this or any of my stories. Whether you've reviewed or not if you enjoyed them that's all I wanted. But please if you can, do review, I really enjoy hearing from you. It gives me, and any author on these site, I'm sure, a kick to know people are reading and enjoying their work. It doesn't take long and most authors really appreciate the encouragement. 

Oh! Just so you know, I think Miwako might pop in now and then and as such deserves to be acknowledged. She's in her late teens, early twenties and has worked for Nabiki since she was in middle school. Trained by Ranma and Akane, she is a proficient martial artist and sometimes bodyguard to Nabiki. She was also Tacchi's babysitter when he was younger and as such commanded a deep respect from him, which is still ingrained in him to this day. She is also the one Nabiki uses as her 'collection' agent, and it's in this role that she always drags Tacchi back to face the music for any and all crimes committed. Her name was garnered from 'Paradise Kiss' from the pink-haired Lolita Goth. girl. If you've read Paradise Kiss, then take Miwako, give her martial arts prowess, and the big boomerang that Sango carry in Inu-Yasha, evolve her maturity level a tiny but, and that's what I wanted. Till next time. 

  



End file.
